Dragon Wolf
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Fem!Jon Snow. This will only loosely follow the show with a lot of changes, though some major events will still have to happen. No Wall. Before heading to King's Landing Ned tells his "bastard" daughter the truth of her birth and the King has her legitimized as a Stark. Visenya Snow, born Visenya Targaryen, becomes Visenya Stark and Westeros will never be the same.
1. Winter is Coming

Dragon Wolf

Summary: Fem!Jon Snow. This will only loosely follow the show with a lot of changes, though some major events will still have to happen. No Wall aside from mentions by the characters. Before heading to King's Landing Ned tells his "bastard" daughter the truth of her birth and the King has her legitimized as a Stark. Visenya Snow, born Visenya Targaryen, becomes Visenya Stark and Westeros will never be the same.

Chapter 1 – Winter is Coming

A/N: I could not get this idea out of my head so I decided to write it out and put it on the web. There is a mention of a "Bow Harp" instrument in this chapter. Think of it as looking much like a violin but with a note range from Violin to Cello. As for the melody that is played go to YouTube and look up 2Cellos version of My Heart Will Go On...it's worth it trust me. They also have an awesome version of the GoT theme.

In the northernmost reaches of Westeros lies Winterfell, the seat of power in the North ruled by House Stark. Lord Eddard Stark stands on a balcony with his wife Catelyn as they watch their eldest son Robb trying to teach their youngest son Bran to improve his archery skills. Assisting Robb is Lord Stark's bastard daughter, Visenya. Catelyn had been against his daughter being there at first but after a nasty illness nearly killed the little girl she warmed up to her and began treating her as if she were Catelyn's own. Ned was more than happy to see that and Visenya had grown into a fine young woman, if a bit unconventional as far as Catelyn was concerned. Young Bran was growing more and more frustrated with each miss and Robb couldn't help the laugh that escaped as he missed yet again, only to have his father's words silence him.

"And which of you was a marksman at 10? Keep practicing Bran, go on."

Visenya gave Robb an admonishing look and he had the grace to look guilty before offering his little brother some advice, which Visenya added onto with her own thoughts.

"Don't think too much bran."

"Relax your bow arm…breath out as you release."

An arrow flew into the center of the target from behind the small group and they turned to see their youngest sister, Arya, holding a bow as she curtsied. This led to Bran chasing her around the keep while the elder children watched in fond amusement. Their father's master at arms walked over to him and soon the boys were saddled up and preparing to ride out of Winterfell. A deserter from the Night's Watch had been caught and Lord Stark had to deal the punishment, death. Visenya rode up to the group on her black mare and Robb immediately began protesting, as did their friend Theon who was Lord Stark's ward from the Iron Islands.

"Father she can't come…it's too gruesome for a Lady."

"I'm not a Lady Robb…I'm a bastard remember?"

"Not to us you aren't"

"That's sweet Theon but the truth remains as it is. I'm not being left behind again."

Lord Stark just gave a soft sigh and nodded his consent, knowing that his headstrong daughter would follow regardless and at least this way she'd have protection. She raced ahead of the group, the two older boys racing to catch up, with her long dark curls flying behind her like a banner. Ned laughed softly when she beat the boys to their goal, a tree that they would soon pass, and gave them both a smug look only to shove them off their horses when they said something that irritated her. As they neared the mound where the deserter was being held the group became very solemn and when the man was about to lose his head Robb stood close to Bran while Theon stayed close to Visenya in case it was too much for her.

"Don't look away, father will know if you do."

Theon found himself impressed when Visenya didn't even flinch, unlike Bran who flinched back against his brother but he didn't get sick which was a good thing. Visenya guided Bran back to the horses when she noticed him stumble a bit and soon left him to speak with their father in soft tones. As they rode back to Winterfell they came across a dead stag on the road and followed the blood trail into the trees to find an equally dead Direwolf and her pups.

"It's a freak!"

"Theon Greyjoy! It is not a freak. That is a Direwolf…the sigil of House Stark…and a dead mother. Try to have at least a small bit of respect…"

"Sorry Visenya."

Visenya was probably the only person that Theon truly feared when she was angry, but he also adored her as if she were truly his sister. She was one of the only people that he actually listened to and was willing to change his behavior to make her happy. He didn't flaunt his whoring around anymore because she became cross with him for it whenever he did, the last time it took him three days to get back into her good graces and Robb still teased him for it.

"There are no Direwolves south of the wall."

"Well Robb…now there are five."

She placed a pup in Bran's arms and smiled softly as the pup licked her little brother's face, much to his delight. She could see the rapidly forming bond between them and realized that this was meant to be...now if only their father could see that.

"Better a quick death, they won't survive without their mothers."

When Theon grabbed the pup from Bran's arms and held up his dagger Visenya snarled in a way that could rival the mother direwolf herself. Theon put his blade away immediately and Ned watched in mild amusement as the somewhat unruly boy immediately followed his daughter's will, until she turned to him with those pleading dark eyes that he had yet to be able to say no to.

"Drop your blade Theon or I swear by the Old Gods and the New that I will hurt you. I will not allow you to butcher innocent pups. Father please. Do not do this. They are the sigil of your house, killing them would be bad luck. There are five of them…one for each of your children. This is a sign father. They are meant to have them."

"Very well…but you will train them and feed them yourselves, and if they die you will bury them yourselves."

"What about you Visenya?"

"I'm not a Stark, Bran…let's go."

The children missed the pained look on their father's face at her words. Robb and Theon each grabbed two of the remaining pups and headed back towards the horses only to stop and look back when Visenya didn't follow.

"What is it sister?"

"Another pup…the runt…he was cast away from the others…poor baby."

Theon and Robb watched as the pup curled into her arms like it belonged there and Theon spoke for both of them with a warm tone in his voice.

"That one is clearly yours…he's staked his claim already."

"He's so quiet…like a ghost…that'll be your name little one…Ghost."

"Shall we rejoin the others…Lady Snow?"

"Don't make me hit you Theon."

Theon and Robb just chuckled at her threat before they rejoined the party to head home. She hated being called that even though most of Winterfell and Winter Town used the unofficial title for her. When they returned home Ned went straight into the Godswood to clean his sword and center his mind while the boys and Visenya went to deliver the pups to their new partners. To say the younger Starks were excited would be a gross understatement.

"Sansa, this little girl will be yours. She's very calm and gentle so I think she's a perfect match."

"She's lovely. I think I'll call her Lady."

"Arya, this girl is a fiesty little rascal. She'll be perfect for you."

"Yes! I'll name her Nymeria."

"An excellent choice. Rickon, sweetheart, this one will be your pup."

"ShaggyDog!"

They all shared a laugh and looked at Robb and Bran to wait for their names. The two looked thoughtful but Robb was the first to speak.

"GreyWind...his name will be GreyWind."

"I'm not ready to name mine yet...I want to get to know him better and see what he's like first."

"Very well said Bran. I'm sure you'll find the perfect name for him eventually."

"What about yours Visenya? What will you call him?"

"Ghost, because he's so quiet...and he's white so it was either Ghost or Snow and Snow is not...something I wish to be reminded of every day."

Her cousins all hugged her and soon they were all working on training their pups with Visenya helping Rickon to teach his pup basic commands. The poor boy was still young himself and thus easily distracted. Arya was surprisingly serious about training Nymeria, as was Bran. Theon sat nearby and watched, making sure nobody disturbed the family bonding time...at least until Visenya dragged him over to help with Rickon's ornery little pup. Ghost was a quick learner and seemed eager to please his chosen human.

"Rickon my sweet...I think your little pup is going to give me a headache. He's a stubborn little thing."

"He'll fit right in with his new owner then, little Lord Rickon can be quite stubborn himself after all."

"This is true, Theon, this is true."

Later that evening Ned and Cat called all of their children, save the youngest boy Rickon, into the great hall. They could tell something had happened to upset him but it wasn't until he spoke that they began to understand.

"Children…a raven came from King's Landing today. My foster father, Jon Arryn, is dead."

"I'm so sorry father…"

"Thank you Sansa. The raven also carried word that the king and the rest of the royal family, and about half the court, are riding for Winterfell. They will be here in about a month."

"Oh! I'll get to meet Prince Joffrey…I'll have to start on a pretty new dress right away."

The other children rolled their eyes at Sansa's girly tendencies but when their father spoke again his words stunned them all into absolute silence.

"There is something else. With the King coming here this is extremely important. Your mother and I have been keeping a very large secret from all of you for a very long time and we both feel that it is time for all of you to know the truth, especially you Visenya. You all have to swear an oath, here and now, that you will tell no one of anything that is said here today."

"What about Theon, he's practically our brother anyway…?"

"Robb…you can only tell Theon if you trust him with Visenya's life. I leave that decision up to you two."

"Father? You're frightening me…what is this all about?"

"Visenya, my sweet girl…I'm not…I'm not actually your father."

"What?!"

All of them spoke in shocked unison and Ned held up a hand to silence them so he could finish speaking. Robb moved closer to Visenya, worried that whatever this secret was it would be too much for her to handle alone, no matter how strong she might be.

"I am your uncle. Your mother was my sister Lyanna. When I found her at the end of Robert's war in the tower of joy she was dying…but in her arms was a tiny little baby girl. She begged me to protect you from Robert's wrath, his hatred of all things Targaryen. I claimed you as my bastard to keep him from finding out the truth of your birth. He would still kill you if he found out, even now."

"Lady Cat? Is that why you were always so kind to me rather than hate me like most would a bastard or their husband?"

"Yes, sweet child. When Ned brought you home I was resentful at first. When you were still very small you became gravely ill, we were not even sure if you would live through the night at one point, but you did and I vowed to be a proper mother for you from that day on. When Ned finally told me the truth I lost what little resentment I still had in me and decided to raise you as I would my own so you would know a mother's love."

"Thank you so much Lady…Aunt Cat. Father…Uncle? Who…Who was my Father."

"Rhaegar Targaryen. The two married in secret…you are trueborn."

"But…but that means…"

"She's the rightful heir to the Iron Throne…"

"No! I don't want it! I don't want things to change. I want to be a Stark. I want to be your sister Robb. I don't want to lose you."

Robb pulled his crying sister into his chest to try and comfort her, their other siblings joining the hug and all of them speaking reassurances to their favorite sibling. Ned and Cat watched fondly as their children showed their love for one of their own.

"You won't. It's alright. Nothing has to change Visenya. You are still my sister no matter what. You hear me? This changes nothing for me."

"The same goes for us, right girls?"

"Right Bran."

"Of course not. Visenya…you've always been there to help and guide me like a big sister…you are our sister…no matter what."

"Thank you Sansa, all of you."

"Please stop crying now?"

Visenya let out a watery little laugh. Robb was always weak against the tears of his sisters. The outer door opened and Theon stepped inside with the intention of telling them the kitchen staff needed to prepare for dinner, but then he saw Visenya's tears. He immediately rushed to Visenya's side and looked at Robb.

"What the hell happened Robb? Why is she crying? Did someone hurt her again? Do we have to go knock someone's teeth in?"

"Theon…can you keep a secret? It's a big secret…if anyone finds out it would mean Visenya's death."

"I would never allow anything to happen to her Robb. She's basically my sister. I swear on every god in this world that I will never betray her or harm her."

Robb explained it all to Theon who stood there with his mouth hanging open before looking at the dark-haired beauty that was his best friend with a wicked, mischievous grin.

"My Princess."

He gave her a flourished bow before she smacked him in the back of the head and ordered him to never call her that again. He just laughed and did it again, earning another smack for his efforts. He ended up running from the irate female who was hot on his heels with Robb right behind her to keep her from causing Theon too much bodily harm. Ned just huffed a soft chuckle and looked at his smiling wife thinking that maybe everything would be ok now.

"For better or worse Ned...those are our children."

"Aye, that they are."

A month later and preparations for the arrival of the royal party were in their final hectic stages. Visenya was sitting in a small chair watching Robb and Theon dealing with the barber, neither young man was thrilled about it either. They were complaining about the royals and bickering like a pair of children. Both of them were clad only in loose fitting breeches and socks, not that it bothered her any. She was used to seeing those two half-dressed after sparring sessions.

"I swear you two fuss over your looks more than all three of us girls put together."

"You take that back."

"She's not exactly wrong Robb...but we have to look good for the southern ladies you know..."

"Gods you two are vain."

Finally the boys were done and they led her to the courtyard where they were all to assemble to greet the king and his family. Arya ran in at the last possible second with a helmet on her head, which Ned handed off to someone behind him with much amusement. As the royal party came in Arya was loudly whispering names while Sansa told her to shut up. Visenya stood close to them in order to prevent a fight from breaking out as her Aunt Cat had requested. As the King rode in they all fell to one knee, or into a low curtsy, until he motioned for them to stand as he stopped in front of Ned.

"Your Grace."

"You got fat."

Ned gave the King's round belly a pointed look and the two men burst into laughter. The King greeted each of the children until he got to Visenya and stopped in shock. His words caught the attention of Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother, who was watching closely now.

"By the gods Ned…she could be Lyanna reborn."

"Robert…please…"

"Sorry Ned...I just...wasn't expecting that."

The Queen came over to be greeted by Ned, giving Visenya a look that sent shivers down her spine until the King's words distracted her, and clearly she was not happy about that either.

"Take me to your crypts. I wish to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month, my love, surely the dead can wait."

"Ned!"

The Queen overheard Arya asking about the Imp, her and Jaime's younger brother, and sent Jaime to find him. Robb and Theon stayed close to Visenya as the Queen gave her an odd look before leaving to be led to her chambers.

"I don't like the way she looks at me Robb."

"I don't like the way the Prince looks at Sansa."

"That too."

Later that night it was time for the big feast. Visenya was running late because, as usual, her thick curly hair refused to cooperate whatsoever. A lone rider in black came in as she was crossing the courtyard and she lifted her skirts before running into the circle of his arms.

"There's the prettiest little lady I ever did see."

"Uncle Benjen!"

"Hello little wolf. Everything alright? You seem a bit...out of sorts..."

"I think so…father told me something a little while back…about my mother."

"He finally told you the truth then?"

"Yes."

"About damn time too. Don't you worry your pretty curly head over it; you are a Stark Visenya…never forget that."

"I won't."

"Now…let's go rescue your father from his guests."

"I'll be in shortly."

Benjen went inside and Visenya leaned on a nearby pillar to steady her nerves before having to go inside and face all those people. She never really enjoyed being in large crowds, especially with drunk men.

"Your uncle is in the Night's Watch."

"Yes…what are you doing back there in the shadows?"

"Preparing for a night with your family."

"Is there something wrong with my family?"

"Not at all…just far too serious for my tastes."

"You're Tyrion Lannister, the Queen's brother."

"My greatest accomplishment in life. And you…you're Ned Starks bastard aren't you?"

She flinched back from his words and turned to leave but his voice stopped her. He did sound as though he regretted hurting her with his words so she stopped to listen.

"Did I offend you? Sorry. I tend to not censor myself when drunk. You are the bastard though."

"I'd rather you didn't call me that. My brothers would hit you if they heard it…they're very protective."

"As they should be with such a pretty sister. Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you."

"Wise words…I take it that's how you deal with the names people call you?"

"Indeed it is, Lady Snow."

She rolled her eyes with a huff, clearly he'd been talking to the people of Winterfell and picked up their name for her, and turned to go inside the great hall. As soon as she entered Robb pulled her into a lively dance before passing her over to Theon who grinned at her like a little boy. She laughed with them before pulling away and going to sit down, the two young men following to sit on either side of her.

"As much as I love dancing with you two I would much prefer to eat something first."

The two young men shared a glance and began piling food on her plate. Jaime Lannister watched from his spot nearby with an amused smirk as she smacked both of them on the backs of their heads and they winced. He figured she must hit fairly hard, either that or the boys were good actors and he doubted that was the case. Once she had finished eating the King stood up with Ned and Cat on either side of him and gestured for silence.

"Ned and I had a discussion earlier and his Lady wife agrees with us. It has been decided that Lord Stark's daughter, Visenya Snow, shall be legitimized and from this moment until the end of her days she shall be known as Visenya Stark…at least until she gets married."

The King laughed at the look on her face when he mentioned marriage. He remembered Lyanna having a similar opinion on the idea of marriage and hoped this girl would have a better fate than his lost love. Visenya stood and dipped into a low curtsy.

"Thank you your Grace, Father, Lady Cat. You honor me. I promise you I will do all I can to make you proud of me."

"I am already proud of you Visenya…I always have been."

"I have raised you as my own and I think it only fair that you carry the same name as your siblings. All we want is for you to be happy sweet girl…to find a man who will love you and treat you properly."

"Well said Cat…well said."

Visenya hugged both Ned and Cat before the Queen motioned for her to come over. She gave the Queen a respectful curtsy while the King began getting handsy with the serving maids, something the Queen was not happy about but was clearly used to by now.

"Your grace."

"You are such a lovely little wolf…such dark curls. You look much like your Aunt."

"You knew her your grace?"

"I knew of her. I was at the tourney where she caught the eye of the dragon prince. Be wary around the king little wolf. When he gets drunk he is liable to mistake you for her. I would hate for anything to happen to you."

"I doubt the boys will let her go anywhere alone with all these handsome southern knights roaming the halls. They are awfully protective of her."

"Even though I can knock them both on their backsides nine times out of ten."

"You fight?"

"Yes your grace. I also practice archery but Theon is much better at it."

"What about courtly skills?"

"I'm not so great at sewing, that's Sansa's area of expertise. I am fairly good at singing but it's the Bow Harp where I truly shine your grace."

"Would you play something for me then?"

"If it pleases you, your grace."

"Yes…please."

A servant quickly fetched the wooden case her instrument was kept in and she quickly tuned it up. Every northerner in the room stopped what they were doing and turned in her direction, which prompted the curious southerners to do the same. As she played the melody was low and almost haunting, evoking images of various tales of unrequited love and tragedy in the minds of her audience. Many of the women had tears in their eyes and even a few men were struggling with their emotions. When it was over there was utter silence for a long moment before everyone began to applaud as she gave a curtsy and put the instrument away. Jaime looked at Tyrion and realized that for once his little brother was actually speechless.

"Perhaps I should mark this date in history, little brother."

"Whatever for Jaime?"

"Because someone finally managed to leave you without words."

"Very funny."

Visenya went back to the Queen who, Jaime noticed, actually had a genuine smile on her face. He was surprised that she seemed to have taken a liking to this girl but, if it kept her from being cruel to the girl, he saw no reason to protest.

"That was beautiful little wolf. I have never heard such emotion in a song before. You truly have a rare gift."

"Thank you, your grace."

Visenya returned to her brothers, for that was how she saw Theon, and scowled at the King's blatant disrespect for his wife.

"That is disgusting…how can she stand to watch this?"

"Who?"

"The Queen you dolt. I would be heartbroken if the man I married did that in front of me."

"We'd kick his ass if he did…not that we're planning to let just any man have the honor of marrying our beloved sister."

She raised an eyebrow at the two of them and listened to them bicker about what traits a man would have to have before they'd let him marry her. She just snorted softly and shook her head as the two became more and more ridiculous as the bickering went on.

"Northerner…he'd have to be a northerner."

"He'd have to have dark hair…strong jaw…good fighter."

"Right…has to be able to protect her. He'd need…a big castle…lots of room for her Ghost…"

"You two are ridiculous. Who says that any of those things are what I want?"

"What?"

"Maybe I don't want the things you want for me…maybe I want something different."

The two looked at her in stunned silence as she gave them a little smirk and left the hall, not noticing the eyes of two lions following her movements.

"I'll say this much…she's not shy about expressing her opinions."

"That can be a dangerous thing Jaime."

"In King's Landing? Yes. Here in the North? Quite the opposite it seems."

The next day the King decided he wanted to go hunting in the Wolf's Wood and all-but demanded that Ned go with him, which he did. Sansa and Arya were in their sewing lessons, Rickon was with Lady Cat, and Visenya was fighting Robb and Theon. Bran was busy climbing the broken tower, despite having promised his mother that he wouldn't climb anymore. Visenya and the boys kept glancing over to check on him but he was always so sure-footed that they weren't overly concerned…until they heard him scream and then a loud thud.

"Bran!"

"Theon, ride out to find Lord Stark immediately. Robb, go get Maester Lewin. Move it!"

Visenya barked out orders as she rushed to the base of the tower and fell to her knees beside Bran's still body. She dared not move him until the Maester came but she checked for a pulse and barely felt it.

"Hang on Bran…just hang on little brother. You'll be alright…you're a fighter…just keep fighting for me ok? Please gods…don't take him…please…I'm begging you not to take him away from us."

Inside the tower Jaime and the Queen were listening to her pleading words and both felt a twist of guilt in their stomachs. Jaime looked at his twin and saw the look on her face and realized she felt as bad as he did about the boy being near death. Robb soon showed up with the Master and they carefully moved Bran to a more comfortable place to be worked on. Cat ended up practically chaining herself to his bedside so Visenya took on the role of keeping everything running in her absence. After about a week she looked exhausted so Robb started taking on more of the duties so Visenya could relax a little more. Eventually it was time for the royal party to begin loading up to head south and the King had insisted that Ned bring all three of his daughters. Cat protested, loudly, at losing all three so the King relented and allowed Arya to remain with her mother after Visenya spoke to him.

"Your Grace. I understand you want all three of us in King's Landing but I do not believe Arya will be happy there. She's a Northern Wolf in every way. She's wild and trying to tame her will only cause her pain. I believe she will be much happier remaining here in the North."

"Perhaps you are right. You know your sister better than I after all. What of the redhead? Sansa I think it was?"

"Yes, your grace. Sansa will love the southern court. I think she will blossom well there."

"Excellent. That settles it then. You and Sansa will come south with your father."

Visenya was left speechless as the King walked away. Theon and Robb were not happy about their favorite sister being taken away from them and the look they shared spoke volumes. How were they supposed to protect her if she was so far away? As Visenya headed towards her room to pack for the trip she nearly ran into Jaime Lannister.

"The newly legitimized Bastard of Winterfell."

"Kingslayer. Something you want?"

"I hear you like to play at sword fighting."

"I do not play. I fight, and I win."

"Perhaps you might like to spar with me then?"

"Not at the moment. The King has insisted that I join my father in King's Landing so I must pack for the trip and say goodbye to my family."

"Perhaps another time then?"

"Perhaps…if you earn it."

She turned on her heel, her hair flying behind her, and walked off without a second glance leaving a bemused Kingslayer behind her. After she packed and handed her trunks to the servants she headed to Bran's room. After knocking softly and hearing Cat's permission to enter she did so as quietly as possible.

"Oh Visenya…You and Robb have been such a big help to me."

"I am glad to do so. The King…he's…he's insisting that I go south. I'm frightened…I'm not meant to be in the south. Wolves are meant to be in the north."

"You will be fine sweet girl. You are stronger than you know. Keep Sansa safe, and keep yourself safe, that's all I ask."

"You'll keep us updated on how Bran is doing?"

"Of course. He will be sorry he missed you."

Visenya moved to kneel by Bran's bedside and spoke softly to him, telling him to get better so she can see him strong and healthy when she came back home. Before leaving she kissed his forehead and gave Cat a hug, thanking her for all she had done for her over the years. She stopped in Rickon's room and said goodbye to him, which involved a lot of crying and protesting on his part which nearly broke her heart. Next she visited Arya who was happy not to be going but sad to see her favorite sister leaving.

"I don't want you to go Visenya."

"I know my little wolf pup. I'm sure we'll be back before you know it. Besides, I brought you a gift."

"A present? What is it?"

"Close the door."

As Arya ran to close her door Visenya unrolled a length of fabric to reveal a skinny sword with its own leather scabbard and belt, all made specifically for Arya's small size.

"This is not a toy Arya…this can cause real harm so handle it carefully."

"It's so skinny."

"So are you. How does it feel?"

"I love it! Thank you Visenya."

"Robb and Theon will teach you how to use it properly. Your mother gave me permission to give it to you so long as you handle it properly."

"I will. I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too my little wolf pup. Keep our brothers out of trouble alright?"

"I'll try."

"Good girl."

Visenya headed out to the main courtyard, her heart feeling heavy and tight. When her eye met Robb and Theon waiting beside her horse she lost the battle with her tears and flung herself into their waiting arms. Both young men held her tightly, fighting their own tears as she cried at having to leave them behind.

"Please don't do anything stupid while I'm not here to rescue you idiots. Listen to Lady Cat and protect our little siblings ok? Please? Promise me?"

"I promise."

Both men spoke in unison and then swept her into another tight hug. Neither wanted to lose her but they couldn't go against the King. The thought of her being so far away was tearing them apart inside.

"You be careful down there. Don't fall for some prissy knight that can't properly take care of you."

"Yeah…don't let any prissy Lords sweep you off your feet either little sister."

"I have rather high standards boys…I'm not that easy."

"Don't I know it…Ow!"

"Theon!"

"What?!"

It was well known that Theon was frequently trying to seduce Visenya only to fail every single time…usually with a well-earned smack to the head involved. Robb just shook his head at the two and hugged his sister again.

"Just be safe ok? I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"Same goes for you brother."

They finally separated when Ned urged her up onto her horse as the party began to leave. Sansa chose to ride in the wheelhouse with the Queen and her children but Visenya preferred to ride, much to the amusement of the men around her. As she looked back to see her brother's watching her, looking like their world was ending, she tried to smile at them but began crying again. Ned's heart ached for his daughter's pain but Robert refused to listen to him. Just ahead of them Robert heard the girl crying and felt a little bad for taking her from her brothers but he felt the South would be good for her. She could find a good husband there he was sure. As Visenya passed the wheelhouse an excited Sansa felt her spirits drop a bit at seeing her elder sister's tears.

"Visenya? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine Sansa. Do not worry about me. I am just feeling the loss of Robb and Theon more keenly than I had expected to."

"Oh…I'm sorry. Here I am all excited and you…"

"It's fine Sansa. I want you to be excited and happy. I will be fine in time. Enjoy yourself."

"If you say so."

The Queen watched all of this with carefully concealed pity. She understood how the girl felt, she had been beyond consolation when Jaime first left home to join the King's Guard. She had him back now but still, those days had been…difficult.

"It will get better in time Little Wolf."

"Thank you, your grace."

A call from up ahead had Visenya urging her mare forward to catch up to her Uncle Benjen. They had reached the fork that would divide the group. Benjen was heading back to the wall with some new brothers for the Night's Watch, and Tyrion was going with him.

"Lord Tyrion? Do not tell me that the second most famous letch in Westeros is taking the black?"

"OH gods no. I just want to stand on top of the wall and piss off the edge of the world."

"Now that sounds more like you."

"Wait a second…second most famous letch? Who is a more famous letch than me?"

"Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne. He sleeps with men and women alike."

"Ah…excellent point. I shall have to up my game then."

"You do that Lord Tyrion…just leave me out of it hmm?"

"I would not dare to defile such a northern beauty."

"Oh yes you would…the only reason you haven't tried is because you know what my family would do in retaliation."

"This is true. Farewell, Lady Stark. Safe travels until we meet again."

"Same to you Lord Tyrion. Try not to freeze off anything important up there."

"I won't…wait…is that possible? Has that happened?"

Tyrion looked at Benjen who just shrugged and gave his niece a sly wink that had her laughing as she rejoined her father in heading south. Tyrion was suddenly a bit nervous about going to the wall but he was determined to see it through.


	2. King's Road and King's Landing

Dragon Wolf

A/N: So many lovely reviews. Thank you all so much.

To a certain guest reviewer…If you don't like Female Jon stories than why did you click on mine when that's literally the first thing in the summary? As for what the point is…what's the point of any fanfiction? To tell a story that is different from the original. If you don't like it…don't read it. That simple. This is my take on things, the way I want them to be.

Arianna Le Fey: Visenya is not Dany, nor will she become like Dany. Some plot points will remain, some will be changed dramatically, and others will be left out entirely. No, Aegon will not be involved, I have not read the books and know nothing about the character. As for love interests, she will have several at different points in the story, and that's all I'm willing to give on that.

Anime Princess: The Queen seems to like her at the moment, yes…but this is Game of Thrones after all, and we all know Cersei isn't exactly the most mentally stable character in the show…

 **Chapter 2 – The King's Road and King's Landing**

Traveling for hours on end was rather dull, but listening to Prince Joffrey complain about…nearly everything really, was beginning to grate on everyone's nerves. Even his mother looked like she'd had just about enough of his whining. This bratty little boy was meant to become their next king? Visenya shuddered at the thought but she supposed the last king had been far worse from what she'd heard. Visenya slowed down a bit to ride with her friend Jory Cassell, the commander of Lord Stark's guards.

"That boy is meant to become our King someday…"

"Aye, gods help us all."

Visenya giggled a bit until she felt eyes on her and looked around. Several men glanced at her, and that was normal, but one man was just watching her and it unnerved her a bit. Joffrey's bodyguard, Sandor Clegane who was called the Hound, was watching her but she couldn't figure out what the expression on his face was supposed to mean. She stared back for a bit until she heard him snort before moving back up the column of riders.

"What was that about?"

"No idea Jory…maybe he likes the shape of my arse."

"That's not funny…"

Yet Visenya and several of their guards were laughing at the sour look on Jory's face, though he soon joined in on the laughter.

One of the evening's they stopped, about halfway through their journey, Visenya decided to practice her sword work using a long branch in an open field near the water while Joffrey and Sansa enjoyed a walk together with the Hound trailing behind them…until Joffrey's inner shit-head decided to rear its ugly head.

"What's this then? A bastard who wants to be a man?"

"I am no longer a bastard, your grace. Your own father saw to that."

"Legitimized or not you were born a bastard."

"Yet the law of the land states that one who is legitimized has the same status as a trueborn."

"You think you're better now? I'll show you what happens to little bastard cunts who don't know their place."

"Your Grace…"

The prince drew his sword and advanced on Visenya while Sansa looked on in horror. Visenya had done nothing to him and she wasn't even armed…yet her Prince was attacking her sister. She had watched enough sparring to know that he was genuinely trying to hurt her sister. Sansa lifted her skirts and ran to her father, who happened to be in a discussion with the king. Both men were livid when she told them what Joffrey was doing. When they came to the little field they found Visenya curled into a ball on the ground clutching her stomach as Ghost stood over her with a fierce snarl curling his muzzle back from his teeth and Joffrey lying on the ground clutching his bleeding forearm and crying like a baby. The Hound was standing on the boy's blade and eyeing the wolf carefully. Robert glared down at his son who shrank back at the anger on his father's face.

"Have you taken leave of your senses boy?! A man does not ever attack a lady, especially with a bloody sword!"

"She thinks she's Noble now that she's been legitimized but she's still a filthy little bastard who needs to learn her place."

Robert backhanded his son who sat back on the ground in shock with a hand to his face. The king was livid and told the Hound to make sure his son stayed put while he checked on the girl. The Hound did as he was told but also watched the two men as they checked on the girl. She had a fiery spirit and a strong backbone, he respected that. Sometimes he hated the little shit he was ordered to guard. He could not raise his blade against the Prince, not that he would dare take it out with the wolf snarling at him like it was as he was fairly certain he'd lose a hand if he tried it. As the King approached Visenya the wolf eyed him warily but did not attack him as he was not threatening his mistress.

"Lady Visenya? Are you alright my dear?"

"Your Grace…I…it hurts."

"You…fetch the Maester. Now! Look at me. What happened?"

"I was…practicing out here…with a stick. I didn't…want to lose…my form. The Prince…insulted my birth…I reminded him…I'm a Lady…now. He pulled his sword…slashed at me…several times…I wasn't fast enough…the first time…didn't expect him…to actually do it…Ghost heard me…came running and…she bit his arm…he dropped…crying…Ghost saved…don't hurt…please."

By this time the Maester had arrived and, as Ned carried his barely conscious daughter in his arms back to camp, he was trying to keep pressure on her wound to minimize any further bleeding. When Jaime and Cersei saw the girl's state both were shocked and wondering who would be fool enough to attack the girl…until they saw Robert's livid face dragging a frightened Joffrey behind him with the Hound close on their heels. Jaime watched as the girl's direwolf cleared a path without doing anything more than walk in front of them, not that he could blame the men for rushing to get out of the wolf's way as angry as it looked.

"What has that little fool done now?"

Cersei gave Jaime a sharp look and followed her husband to try and minimize the damage done to her son. Once Visenya was stitched and bandaged Ned went to the King's tent to deal with the matter at hand, leaving Ghost and Lady to guard his little girl. As soon as he entered everyone went quiet and Robert looked at his friend, seeing how worn out he looked.

"Ned? Is she alright?"

"Aye, the slash went a bit deeper than we'd thought but nothing vital was hit. The Maester says she should be at least halfway healed by the time we reach King's Landing, possibly more."

Ned looked, and sounded, exhausted. He hated seeing one of his children in pain, but especially his daughters. Sansa ran into her father's arms, tears streaming down her face from fear and worry.

"She can't die!"

"Look at me sweet Sansa. She's not going to die. I promise you. She will live, she will heal. There will be a scar but she will live."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go to her, Ghost and Lady are watching over her."

Sansa was out of the tent before he'd even finished speaking, eager to see for herself that her sister was alright. Ned looked at Robert and spoke in a soft, but firmly angry tone.

"I did not want to say it with Sansa in here, she's already so shaken, but my daughter nearly died Robert. The wound was very close to being too deep. If it hadn't been for Ghost, and Sansa running for help, I doubt my little girl would still be alive."

"I understand your anger Ned, I do. Joffrey will be punished for this I promise you that."

"Robert…he's just a boy…"

"Damnit woman! You can't coddle him forever. He needs to learn to be a man…to be a proper man who will not attack an unarmed woman. For god's sake, he nearly killed the girl simply because she reminded him she's not a bastard anymore when he called her one. He needs to grow up Cersei…and since you won't do it then maybe your father can straighten him out."

"You will not take my son away from me!"

"I am the King and you will do as I command! He will be going to stay with your father until he learns to behave himself properly. I will not have him attacking others. I will not let this slide so he can kill someone the next time."

"Then let my father come to the castle and work with him…just don't take my son away from me."

The King and Queen seemed to have a long stare-down but eventually the King nodded slightly and turned to his Maester, speaking quickly but firmly.

"Fine. I want a raven sent immediately so Lord Tywin is there when we arrive and is aware of the situation."

"Yes, your grace."

"What about the wolf that savaged your son?"

"The wolf was defending his mistress. Be glad it didn't rip his arm off. I will not punish the animal for doing its job. Maybe next time the fool boy will think before he acts. Ned, I'm truly sorry about this. I had no idea the boy had gotten this out of hand."

"I know, Robert…I know. I'm going back to my girls now."

"Of course. I will visit tomorrow to apologize in person to her."

Ned went back to the tent his daughter's shared and gave a soft smile at the sight that greeted him there. Sansa had dragged her little bed over next to Visenya's and the wolves were lying at their heads and feet, with Ghost at the head and Lady at the feet. The wolves looked up as he entered but went back to resting when they saw that it was only him. He crouched down in front of Ghost who looked at him with such intelligent eyes and he knew the animal understood him.

"Thank you Ghost. You saved my little girl…you protected her. Thank you."

The wolf seemed to bow its head and he slipped the animal an extra piece of meat he'd grabbed on his way back. Ghost seemed happy enough for it and Lady didn't even bother to lift her head from where she watched the tent flap. When he was done with the wolf he noticed the Captain of his guards sitting on a chair in the corner watching.

"Jory?"

"Sorry My Lord, I did not want to leave my Ladies unguarded after what happened."

"You need never apologize for that Jory. Thank you."

"It is my honor, My Lord. I would defend any member of your household with my last breath."

"Especially Visenya, yes?"

"I…yes…My Lord."

"I know you care for her Jory, however…"

"She does not feel the same. I know, My Lord. It does not stop me from loving her or wanting to protect her. She knows my feelings but remains my friend. I can ask no more of her, nor will I. The thought of having nearly lost her for good…of having her light and laughter gone form this world…"

"You're a good man Jory, and I am proud to have you as the commander of my finest men. Now, go get some sleep. I will be staying here tonight."

"As you say, My Lord."

Ned went to his own tent and brought his bed in to join his daughter's, refusing to leave their sides just yet. He would have to send a raven to Cat the next day and he was not looking forward to it. As he drifted off to sleep he heard low voices outside of the tent and realized Jory was planning to guard the tent all night but he didn't have the heart, or the energy, to tell him otherwise.

The next day Ned sent that raven to Cat and he dreaded the reply he was going to get, from her and his eldest son who he was sure would be beyond angry. He half expected to get a raven telling him his son and Theon were chasing after them to defend their sister, though he hoped they weren't quite that foolish. When Visenya woke up she asked to send Robb and Theon a letter of her own and he had no problem allowing it, maybe she could keep them calm.

When it was time to start moving again Robert helped him get Visenya into the wheelhouse. She insisted on walking rather than being carried, despite the pain it caused, and that earned her looks of respect from the hardened warriors surrounding them. The Queen had been kind enough to set up an array of feathered pillows and blankets on one of the benches so Visenya could lie down rather than sit.

"Thank you, your grace. You are too kind."

"Nonsense. It was the actions of my son, the boy I raised, that caused such a horrid injury. It is the least I can do to ensure you are comfortable on the journey."

Sansa sat with her sister, letting Visenya's head rest in her lap so she could run her fingers through her sister's curls and reassure herself that she was okay. The Queen had an unusually soft look on her face as she watched the two siblings, remembering a time she had wished for a sister to dote on. Princess Myrcella seemed horrified by her elder brother's actions and kept asking if Visenya needed anything while Tommen, her sweet shy little boy, offered to smack his brother for her which earned him a little laugh.

"No, Prince Tommen, though I thank you for the offer. I would not want him to turn his wrath on you."

"Joffrey can be really mean sometimes. I know he's my brother and I'm supposed to love him but…he scares me. He hurts Cella and me…he killed my kitten too."

Cersei felt her heart break at the fearful wobble in her baby boy's voice and pulled him close to her. Hearing his words confirmed by Myrcella made her realize that Joffrey had been too spoiled as her first born. For once, and she would likely never have this thought again, Robert was right…he needed a firm hand to try and correct the damage she had unknowingly done…she only hoped it wasn't too late. She did not love Robert Baratheon, he was a drunken whoremonger, but she tolerated him because she loved her children and she loved being queen.

"I think your grandfather can fix that Prince Tommen. He has a fierce reputation after all and they say he takes no nonsense from anyone."

"Grandpa Tywin is great. He's stern but he always brings us presents."

"That's a grandparent's job, sweet Prince, to spoil their grandchildren while their parents wonder why the grandparent is so popular."

"Really?"

"Really and truly."

Jaime watched through the window of the wheelhouse and couldn't help but smile. Lady Visenya would make an excellent mother someday, not that he was interested. He looked at the soft expression on his beloved sister's face and realized she honestly liked this girl, which shocked him as she rarely liked anybody other than him and her children. Something about this girl endeared her to Cersei and he had no idea what it was, but he hoped it lasted. He was not happy to hear the things Tommen and Myrcella said about Joffrey and how he treated them. If he'd known the boy was that far off the deep end he'd have sent a raven to their father himself, hopefully the stern older man could get the boy in line. A glance up at the sky showed dark clouds gathering quickly so he leaned closer to the window so his sister could hear him.

"Not to spoil anyone's mood but it looks as though it might rain so I would suggest closing the windows."

"Thank you Ser Jaime."

Jaime rode back up the line and shook his head as he heard Joffrey complaining, loudly, about being forced to ride for so long instead of riding with his mother. A sharp glare from the king shut him up and he sulked on the back of his horse as the Hound smirked down at him, not that the boy saw it. Joffrey had been ordered to ride up front with the men for several reasons, not the least of which being that no one wanted to let him anywhere near Lady Visenya while she was healing. There was also no more room in the wheelhouse and this was part of the boy's punishment for being a vicious little idiot. He looked back behind him to see the two Direwolves loping along on either side of the wheelhouse and doubted anyone would be fool enough to attack it, still he kept his eyes glancing along the edges of the road in case of ambush. Bandits could be foolish if desperate but thankfully nothing happened. Jaime also noticed the hound casting frequent glances at the wheelhouse and wondered just what was going on in that man's mind.

After just over a month of travel they finally crested a large hill and looked down at King's Landing. Ned tapped on the door of the wheelhouse and poked his head inside.

"Girls? If you'd like to see the best view of King's Landing you should look to the front of the carriage right now."

Sansa stuck her head out the window on one side and Visenya the other, making several men chuckle at their bright grins. Sansa was beaming from ear to ear in excitement while Visenya was smiling because she was eager to stop travelling. She still wasn't allowed to ride as the Maester wanted her to heal a bit more first. There was a large healing scar across her belly now that was a bright pink rather than red. There had been a brief scare when she caught a fever from a mild infection but the Maester was able to get rid of the infection and bring her back from the fever, however it delayed her healing a bit so she was still stuck in the wheelhouse instead of riding like she wanted to be. When they entered the city she brought her head back inside, her nose wrinkled in disgust. Cersei chuckled a bit as Sansa made almost the exact same face.

"You'll get used to it after a while, besides, the Red Keep doesn't smell nearly as foul as the city itself."

"It smells awful."

"Sansa…be polite."

"It's true."

"That doesn't mean you need to say it out loud."

When they reached the keep a severe looking man was waiting on the steps as Jaime helped Cersei and her children, and then Sansa out of the carriage. They were all stunned for a moment when the Hound gently lifted Visenya out of the carriage and held her steady while she found her feet. Visenya wobbled a little bit but caught herself and gave a graceful curtsy to Lord Tywin which earned her a small twitch of his lips that was quickly hidden. Ghost pressed himself into her side while Lady stayed at Sansa's side.

"Lord Tywin. It is an honor to meet you."

"You must me the Lady Visenya I have heard so much about."

"Yes, My Lord."

"I apologize for the actions of my grandson and I assure you he will be taken in hand. I must say, you hold yourself well for someone whose injury nearly killed her twice on the way here."

"Lady Catelyn raised me to be a proper Lady with poise and grace at all times, My Lord."

"Yet I hear you also enjoy sword fighting and horseback riding?"

"I do, My Lord. In the North it is common for Ladies to learn to defend themselves in case there is ever a need. There have been times when wildlings have bade it past the wall and wreaked havoc."

"Well said. Ladies here in the south rarely have any such fears so we do not often allow them to learn such things. I am pleased to see you are healing well."

"Thank you, My Lord."

Tywin took Joffrey by his collar and all-but dragged him inside while everyone else followed at a more sedate pace, with Visenya leaning on Jory a bit to keep from getting too winded. Being unable to ride or exercise had been driving her batty but the Maester promised her that within a few more days he would give her the all clear…she could not wait. Jory walked at a slower pace to match hers and he leaned in so it would seem like they were conversing rather than her leaning on him so no one would think her weak and try to take advantage.

"Thank you Jory. You are always so good to me my friend."

"I do my best, My Lady."

"Don't you start that again…I've told you to call me by my name…not my title. You are my friend."

"As you wish…My Lady."

He laughed softly when she swatted his arm with a grin and felt better to see her smiling. His heart had been in his throat the morning he'd been unable to wake her and her forehead had been burning with fever. He'd immediately ran for the Maester, waking at least half the camp with his yelling and not caring in the least. When the Maester had said there was an infection he'd feared the worst…but his warrior Lady had proven stronger than illness once again. The entire northern party was greatly relieved when he declared her health safe once more. Ned, Sansa, and Jory had remained by her side as she fought the fever and infection for days, the three of them barely sleeping and only leaving her side when absolutely necessary. Many of the King's party had stopped in to check on her as she recovered as well, including the King and Queen. He loved her, he truly did, even though she did not feel the same. She had affection for him, he knew that, but it was not love. Still, he was content to be near her and help keep her safe and happy. For her part Visenya counted him as her dear friend and trusted him nearly as much as she trusted her brothers. The raven from the two young men she called her brothers that came after her initial injury had been amusing as the two switched places frequently and she could easily picture them grabbing the paper back and forth to get their thoughts down at the same time.

 _Dearest sister,_

 _What the hell?! How dare that little brat attack you! You were armed with a stick and he had live steel. I could tear his hair out. I'll ride down there and kick his prissy blonde ass._

 _I'll unman him for you and hang his balls from the walls of Winterfell for all to see. We could drown him and bring him back a few times…that might be fun too._

 _Thank the gods Ghost was there to save you. I couldn't bear to lose you. You may not be my twin but you may as well be. I will kill anyone who dares to hurt you._

 _That goes double for me. I was only eight when I was sent to Winterfell. I was scared and alone. My father hadn't cared when I was being taken and my sister barely glanced at me._

 _I hate that little shit Prince. If I ever see him he'll find out exactly what happens when a man hurts the Lady Wolf of Winterfell._

 _You were the first one that came up to me and all you did was hug me and say welcome to the family. For the first time I felt like I was home. You were warm and welcoming and you never let me feel left out._

 _You'd better not die on me Visenya Stark. I will leave a path of death and destruction in my wake to find you and bring you home if I must._

 _What he said…I'll be right beside him wreaking death and destruction on anyone who would dare stand between us and you._

 _With all our Love,_

 _Robb and Theon_

She loved her two noble and overprotective idiots. She had shown the letter to her Uncle Ned, Sansa, and Jory so they could all get a good laugh over the two as well. None of them were shocked by the language or the threats. When Ned had shown Robert the letter then man had nearly busted his gut from laughing so hard. The group had spent time reminiscing about the numerous occasions where the two boys had beaten the stuffing out of some boy or man who had dared to insult her or lay a hand on her. One man had never returned to Winterfell after Robb and Theon beat him bloody for daring to pin Visenya to a wall and grab at her breasts when she was only ten and three name days. When they reached the Tower of the Hand the girls quickly set about organizing their things, refusing to make servants do it for them when they could do for themselves. Sansa finished much faster as Visenya still had to move more carefully than normal and Sansa ended up helping her sister.

"Visenya?"

"Yes, sweet one?"

"I don't want to marry Joffrey anymore…he's cruel and it scares me."

"Oh sweet one. Come here. Listen to me. You need to tell father of your fears so he can talk to the King. They're friends and if father tells the King that his daughter is afraid of his son because of what he did to her sister I'm sure the King will reconsider the match."

"You really think so?"

"I do think so. Now, shall we get ready for dinner?"

Sansa became a little red whirlwind as she tried to find the perfect gowns for each of them. The two wolves were laying in a corner of the room just watching, Lady with her head tilted in confusion while Ghost just had his head on his paws as if he could not possibly care less. She chose a pretty pale green gown for herself that had a pattern of little silver flowers on it but she wanted something lightweight for her sister that wouldn't cling too much with her healing injury.

"What about this one?"

Sansa held up a gown that had a dark blue under layer with lace around the neckline and then a top layer that went from a pale blue at the top to white at the bottom. The top layer went to the waist and then trimmed down into two wide strips, one in front and one in back. It had tight sleeves that came to a point over her fingers but had a length of sheer fabric that flowed from her elbows to the floor. At the shoulders were a pair of small puffs with little pearls hanging from them like water droplets. The fabric was all silk and lace which made it very light and Visenya fell in love with the gown on sight.

"It's beautiful Sansa. Where did it come from?"

"Father said the Queen had a few southern styled gowns made for each of us to help us fit in better."

"That was kind of her. She doesn't seem as cruel as people rumor her to be."

"Maybe she just likes us better?"

"Maybe sweet one."

"I think we'll leave your hair mostly down, show off your pretty curls and just gather it a bit in the back with a ribbon while letting a little bit frame your face. Oh! You look so pretty Visenya."

"As do you sweet one."

As soon as they were both dressed and done with each other's hair they went to the common area to meet Ned and Jory. Jory felt as though his heart had stopped for a moment at the sight of Visenya in such a fine gown, looking every inch a noble woman.

"By the Gods…"

Ned beamed at his grown-up little girls. He pulled two small boxes from behind his back and held one to each girl. Inside Sansa's box was a necklace, a little silver locket that had two tiny paintings inside. One was her parents and the other was her siblings.

"Father?"

"Your mother and I had it made for you so no matter where you go your family will always be with you."

Sansa threw her arms around her father and thanked him repeatedly, then turned to her sister expectantly. They all chuckled at her and Visenya opened her box to reveal a small headdress that was made of two long strings of pearls held together on delicate wires. Ned carefully placed it on her head and wound the ends into her curls.

"This was Lyanna's favorite…she would have wanted you to have it. Gods you look so much like her, especially in blue."

"Thank you…I will treasure it always."

Ned gave his arm to Sansa while Jory did the same with Visenya and they all headed to the feasting hall of the Red Keep. Visenya grew tired of Jory staring off silently into space and poked him in the side, startling him.

"My Lady?"

"What is the matter with you? You've not said a word since Sansa and I came out of our room…"

"Apologies, my Lady…I'm afraid you quite stole my breath away with your beauty."

Visenya was now the one left speechless and her cheeks flushed red at his compliment. Ned chuckled softly from in front of them and couldn't help but think that Jory had delivered that line rather smoothly. Sansa had giggled as she looked back and saw her sister's flushed cheeks and could not resist teasing her a bit.

"And here I thought my sister had said she would never allow a man to turn her head with pretty words…"

"I'm not…he's not…Sansa!"

Sansa just giggled merrily as Visenya flushed even further, only to pale drastically when she saw how many people were in that hall. Jory felt her tense up as all eyes turned to their group's arrival and laid a hand over hers to steady her. She hated large crowds, always had, and this was the largest she'd seen yet. Ned and Sansa entered first and everyone began whispering about the girl's fiery hair, and then Jory brought Visenya in and the whispers changed. She could hear comments about her being Lyanna reborn, comments on how she should be on the arm of a high lord not a lowly knight, and then there were the comments about her previous status as a bastard. She held her head high and refused to look frightened or intimidated by these people. She was of the north, she was a wolf, and she was stronger than any of them. When they approached the royal table the men bowed while the two ladies gave a low curtsy.

"Your Grace."

"Ned…ladies. You two look lovely."

"Thank you your grace."

The two girls chorused in unison as the King complimented them and then turned to the Queen when she spoke, the entire group ignoring Joffrey sulking next to his grandfather who kept eyeing the boy as if daring him to try and act up in his presence.

"Little Dove…Southern fashion suits you well and green is an excellent color with your fiery hair."

"Thank you, your grace."

"And you, little wolf. Blue is most definitely your color. It contrasts nicely with your dark curls. That head piece…it looks familiar."

"My father said it was my Aunt Lyanna's."

"Ah yes…she wore it to the tourney that one time, I remember admiring the way it looked against her dark hair. It suits you just as well as it did her."

"Thank you, your Grace. You are very kind."

"You look so pretty Lady Visenya."

"Thank you Princess, you look very lovely yourself."

Princess Myrcella was wearing a dark orange gown with gold accents and Tommen was nearly a match with the same colors in his outfit.

"Might I say young Prince that you cut a handsome little figure tonight?"

"Thank you, My Lady. You look like the stories about Snow Angels."

"Do I now? Well thank you very much my Prince. You flatter me."

Cersei smiled as Visenya complimented her two youngest and had to bite back a little laugh when Tommen called the girl a Snow Angel. She remembered Jaime telling them that story once several years past, apparently it had stuck with her little boy. They all soon took their seats as the feast began and after it was over Robert stood and called for silence.

"I am happy to announce the appointment of my new Hand, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. In his honor I am having a tourney for all the knights of the realm to compete in."

Many cheers went up at that but a few people did not look overly pleased…namely the King's Small Council members. Most of the men had pinched looks on their faces at the thought of how much money this tourney would cost the crown. Ned had already had this discussion with the Small Council and the King but Robert insisted on having the tourney. Visenya and Sansa were both looking forward to it but for different reasons. Sansa was looking forward to seeing all the fancy noble knights, but Visenya was looking forward to seeing great warriors from all the seven kingdoms coming together in one place. When they returned to the tower there was a message from home waiting for them.

"Girls…Bran is awake now."

"Really? How is he? Is he going to be ok now?"

"Sansa…sweet child…Bran will never walk again. He will live, but he will not walk."

Visenya held onto Sansa as the girl started crying, feeling her own heart constrict at the thought of her sweet little brother never getting to run again, never growing up to be the great knight he'd dreamed of being.

"Poor Bran…"

"Aye, apparently he remembers nothing about whatever happened to him."

"Maybe that is a blessing…"

Ned was later approached by Lord Baelish while he was walking with Visenya and told him, in a very roundabout way, that Catelyn was in King's Landing. When they followed him Ned realized it was one of the man's brothels and became enraged, slamming the man against the wall by his throat. Visenya just watched the man choke until Lady Cat stuck her head out of a window and Ned let Baelish go. As she went to pass Baelish she heard his comment about her family line.

"Starks…quick tempers, slow brains."

"What about you then? Bringing Lady Stark to a brothel and then letting her husband see that? Not your smartest move…Lord Baelish…especially when his daughter is with him."

"I remember Lady Lyanna…you could be…"

"Her twin? Yes, I've been told that…quite a few times now. If you'll excuse me."

She swept past the man known as Littlefinger and found Ned and Lady Cat embracing still. She walked over and Lady Cat swept her into a hug.

"It is good to see you Visenya. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Lady Cat. The Maester says I should be fully healed by the next moon, I can start training again tomorrow though."

"You seem very happy about that."

"Very much so. I miss having my sword in hand…and beating up my brothers of course."

"They miss you too my dear. Theon especially. Robb beat him good last I was there…he'd been lamenting at not having won you over into his bed before you were legitimized."

Visenya rolled her eyes and laughed softly at that. Ned scowled until the two ladies looked at him with raised eyebrows. Visenya may not have been Cat's daughter by blood but she had certainly picked up some of her mannerisms. Baelish came in behind Visenya after having composed himself and was a bit put out that he was being ignored.

"Not that I am unhappy to see you Cat but…why are you here?"

Catelyn explained what had happened with the assassin and Bran and the dagger. Visenya fell into a thoughtful look while Ned paced around the room.

"Lady Cat? May I see the dagger?"

"Of course dear."

Visenya looked it over and scowled deeply. She asked her why she thought it was Lord Tyrion's dagger and Lady Cat told her that Baelish had said that Tyrion won it from him on a bet.

"That may or may not be true but one thing IS true…Lord Tyrion did not have this dagger with him when he came to Winterfell."

"You are certain of this?"

"I am. I spent a great deal of time talking to him and Theon had been in his room. Had Theon seen a Valyrian steel dagger there he'd have never shut up about it…and he never had such a dagger on his person either. He told me once he doesn't like to have weapons on him, that's what guards are for, he prefers to use his mind. I don't think the Lannister's are behind this…someone else wanted my little brother dead…I don't know who or why…but I will find out."

"And then what? What can a little girl do, Lady Visenya?"

Baelish walked up behind Visenya only to freeze when he felt something tap against his manhood. He glanced down to find her tapping her own dagger against his crotch and stepped back with his hands raised.

"Perhaps I got a bit too close."

"There are very few people I will allow to come up behind me like that…you are most certainly not one of them. When I find out who was behind this…I will kill him."

"How will you do that My Lady? Murder is grounds for being beheaded."

"True, but when I find out who it is and I have my evidence…well then…it will be justice, not murder."

Ned and Cat watched the word play between the two, both confused and concerned at what they were missing here. Ned could tell that Visenya did not like Baelish and resolved to talk to her alone later in their tower. Cat was concerned at the veiled hostility in the girl's voice.

"Visenya? Petyr is a dear friend of mine, he's like my little brother. We can trust him."

"No, Lady Cat. We cannot. We can trust no one but our own. We trust our family, we trust our men in Winterfell…but we do not trust outsiders."

Visenya spun on her heel, sheathing her dagger before leaving the building, Ned remained to talk a bit longer with Cat before seeing her out of King's Landing. As she headed back to the keep she literally ran into the Hound, barely managing to stay on her feet after.

"You should watch where you're going in these parts little girl."

"I'm no little girl, Hound. I am a woman grown."

"I can see that…what are you doing in this part of town anyway?"

"Lord Baelish wanted to speak to my father and I happened to be with him at the time."

"Yet…you are out here alone and he's nowhere in sight."

"I can take care of myself."

"Except against a little cunt like Joffrey?"

"I was only armed with a stick while he had a sword…"

"Aye…you don't have a sword now either girl."

"No, but a sword isn't the only way a lady can protect herself."

Visenya moved to pass the Hound and he reached out to grab her arm only to have her twirl away from his grasp. As she spun away he caught the flash of metal near her thigh and realized there was a slit in that part of her gown so if needed she could reach a dagger strapped to her thigh. The deep bark of laughter from him made her pause and tilt her head slightly.

"You've got a spine girl, I'll give you that much. Don't let any of these prissy cunts weaken it."

"I don't intend to Hound. I am not the type to be won over by pretty words or a pretty face. The prettiest faces can hide the ugliest souls, yet the kindest souls can often be found inside those who others would deem ugly."

She walked off, her hips swaying as she moved, leaving a stunned and confused Hound staring after her. Her words were stuck on a loop in his head for hours and it aggravated him. He was not a good man and yet she spoke to him as if he were. It annoyed him, it irritated him, and at the same time it made him want to hear her say it again. Eventually Visenya made it back to the tower, never realizing the Hound trailed her the entire way and glared at any man who attempted to approach her, and sat by one of the windows, flipping her dagger idly and letting her mind drift as she tried to figure everything out. Jory came over and sat beside her, placing one hand on her knee with concern on his face.

"What troubles you My Lady?"

"Bran is awake Jory…but…he'll never walk again. He'll never run, or play, or climb…ever again…"

He pulled her against his chest as she began to cry softly, just as she had done to Sansa earlier when she cried. Visenya always made sure to be strong for her little sisters, but Jory was one of the three men she would allow to be her strength when she needed it. He just held her close and let her get the emotion out. Ned came in and gave Jory a sad sort-of half smile and went to check on Sansa, knowing his eldest daughter was in good hands.

"Look at me, My Lady. Bran is a strong boy. He will not let this beat him down for long. He will find a way to whatever he wants to do."

"He dreamed of becoming a great knight…now that dream has been torn from him."

"He will find a new dream. Not everyone can follow the dreams of childhood after all."

"I just…I feel so helpless…I hate it…I hate this feeling. I hate being stuck here in this place instead of being by my brother's side."

"You are here because your sister needs you. She needs your support and guidance in this strange place so far from the only home she's ever known."

"Thank you Jory. I can always count on you."

"Always, My Lady. I will always be here for you when you need me."

Visenya smiled softly up at him and he leaned in to give her a kiss, the barest brush of his lips against hers but it had her face flushing red all the same. He voice was a breathy little whisper but his finger on her lips silenced her as he spoke softly before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

"Jory…"

"Hush, My Lady. I know I can never be with you. I would never forgive myself if I hadn't given you at least one little kiss, just so IO would know and not spend my life wondering what your pretty lips would taste like. I love you Visenya, I always will, and I will always protect you with everything I have in me until the day I die."

She watched him leave with wide eyes as her fingertips touched her lips and wondered just when she had started to actually develop feelings for him. Ned sighed softly from the shadows of the staircase and wished, for the first time, that he hadn't agreed to legitimize her. If she was still seen as a bastard she could marry Jory and no one would care…but she was a Lady of House Stark now and she had to marry according to her station. He would let her have this for now, Jory knew it couldn't last so he would not lead her on…he hoped.

A\N: So that's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. As you can see I am not keeping strictly to the plot of the show. I will be changing many things and adding new scenes so if things diverge from the show please do not yell at me and say, "That's not how it happened" because I'm well aware. This is MY version not GRRM's version. This will NOT be a happy rainbows and butterflies story. This is Game of Thrones, bad things happen to good people and bad people are shit-heads. Bad things will happen, and good things will happen. There will be romance, laughter, drama, tears, pain, death, loss…everything. Just a fair warning. I'm not entirely certain where I'm going with this yet but I have a general idea in mind.

I'm also thinking of writing a second GoT story where the main character would be a 4th Lannister sibling, possibly Tyrion's twin (born first and normal) or possibly a younger half-sibling. Could be male or female with any number of pairings. I'm not sure yet what I want to do exactly, or if anyone might be interested in such a story. Let me know what you guys think. Thank You.


	3. The Tourney

Dragon Wolf

A/N: Lucky ya'll, two chapters in one day. I think I may have gone a tad bit overboard with the sexual tension and subtle flirting in this one…and the not-so-subtle flirting too. I know the tourney in the show had no melee and Dorne wasn't there at all, let alone Oberyn, but this is my story and I wanted them there so I brought them in…but not Ellaria…not a fan of her.

Chapter 3 – The Tourney

Robb had sent another raven from Winterfell so the family in King's Landing was gathered around their small table to read it together.

"Robb says Lord Tyrion gave them plans for a special saddle so Bran can ride again."

"That was generous of him."

"I'm sure Bran will be beyond thrilled to be able to ride again."

When Ned had to go to a Small Council meeting the girls sat by one of the windows and watched the knights and their banners coming into the city. Sansa was over the moon with happiness.

"What's that one? I've never seen that one before."

Which one Sansa?"

"That one, the bright orange one over there."

"Oh…I believe that's a Dornish banner…House Martell I think. You've never seen it because they haven't been north of the Red Mountains since their Princess Elia was killed in the rebellion."

"Oh…I suppose I can understand that. It must bring back awful memories being here."

"I'm sure it does. I wonder why they've chosen to come to the tourney."

"Curiosity?"

The two girls shared a look and laughed merrily for a bit until Jory joined them. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the way the light from the window made their hair shine like fire and ink as the strands twined together in the breeze.

"My Ladies, I hope I am not disturbing you?"

"No Jory, not at all. Come and join us."

"What are you two up to on this fine day?"

"Banner watching."

Jory raised an eyebrow at Sansa which had both girls giggling again. Sansa began to point out the different banners and Jory told them which knights to stay away from. When Sansa pointed out the Martell banner Jory scowled a bit.

"Stay away from the Dornish entirely."

"Why? Are they mean?"

"No, but they are far more…free with their affections than those up here."

"What does that mean? Visenya?"

"He means they sleep around a lot."

"Oh."

"You are young enough yet that they would not dare try and go after you Lady Sansa…you on the other hand…"

"I can take care of myself Jory, and well you know it."

"Aye, My Lady. All the same…"

"I'll be careful Jory…you worry too much."

"That is my job, Lady Visenya."

"Oh I give up…none of you are ever going to call me by name again are you?"

"Not likely, no."

The look she leveled at her friend had both him and her sister grinning at her irritation. When Ned came back he walked in to the sight of both girls beating Jory with pillows and stood there a moment before laughing.

"And what did the Captain of my Guard do to deserve such an attack?"

"He won't stop calling me My Lady."

The frustrated outburst from his eldest daughter had Ned laughing again and soon they were all just sitting and laughing. Sansa told him of all the banners they'd seen that day.

"Martell? What the hell is Dorne doing back in the capital?"

"I've no idea, My Lord."

"Maybe the huge purse of dragons drew them in?"

"Sansa…if someone killed your sister, and her children, in a horribly brutal way…what would be the one thing you would want most? Gold Dragons?"

"No…justice."

"Revenge."

Visenya's quiet word caused Sansa's eyes to widen while the two men's heads bowed a bit. She was right, any man would want vengeance for the brutal murder of a beloved sister.

"Who…who killed her?"

"They say it was Ser Gregor Clegane…they call him the Mountain that Rides. Massive man. If it's true she never stood a chance."

"Aye…the Mountain is not known for showing mercy."

"That's horrible. I feel so bad for them."

"I wonder if the Red Viper has come with them…"

"Visenya…I want you to stay away from the Dornishmen."

"I can handle myself. I am not going to go out of my way to avoid an entire group of people…however, if it puts your mind at ease, I will not seek them out either."

"Very well, I can accept that compromise."

"Do you think Bran would be upset if I wrote him about the tourney?"

"Oh Sansa…I don't think so. I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."

Sansa scurried off to her room to write a letter while the other three remained to talk some more. Visenya soon left to go explore the grounds below and ended up among the tourney tents and the knights.

"Greetings, My Lady."

"Hello. Who might you be?"

"Forgive my lack of manners, My Lady. I am Ser Loras of House Tyrell."

"The Knight of Flowers. You are my sister Sansa's favorite."

"Loras, you should make sure to ask the Lady Sansa for her favor before you joust."

"An excellent idea sister. This is my sister, Lady Margaery."

"Pleased to meet you. I am Lady Visenya of House Stark."

"I've heard of you. The rumors of your beauty were not exaggerated. Do you really sword fight?"

"I do, with my brothers."

"I'd love to see you and Loras have a spar sometime. I think it would be rather exciting."

"As long as he won't throw a fit if he loses."

"I would not, My Lady."

The Tyrell siblings soon moved on and she was wandering again, meeting many knights from around the kingdoms. Eventually she headed back towards the tower only to be stopped by a gentle hand grabbing her wrist.

"I highly suggest you unhand me Ser."

"I am no Ser, My Lady. I am a Prince."

She looked at the man and took in his leanly muscled form, the ink-black hair and dark eyes like her own, and the crooked little smirk that played with the corner of his mouth.

"You must be Prince Oberyn of House Martell…the Red Viper of Dorne."

"Ah, you've heard of me then."

"Of course. My younger brother Bran read everything he could find about you and told the rest of us everything. I do believe he's a fan."

"And you, My Lady? Are you a fan?"

"I am not."

"You look just like her you know? The woman my sister's husband cast her aside for…the woman he started a war over."

"If you are referring to Lyanna Stark then yes, I have been told I look like her…however, I am NOT her. My name is…"

"Lady Visenya Stark…I heard. The Tyrells are not quiet people. Curious that a wolf of the north would give his eldest daughter a dragon's name."

"He said my mother named me."

"Who was she then? He's never told anyone."

"He's not told me either, your grace. If you'll excuse me I must be going now."

"So soon? Perhaps you could stay a bit longer…I could teach you some fighting techniques they don't use up here."

"I do not believe that would be a good idea, your grace."

"And if I insist? You would not refuse a Prince would you? My Lady?"

Visenya had been backing away as this lithe man all-but stalked her, very much resembling the viper he was named for, until she bumped into someone else. A pair of arms came around her and she relaxed when she smelled pine and snow.

"Jory…"

"My Lady. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jory. Is something the matter?"

"Lady Sansa is upset and no one can calm her down. Apparently Prince Joffrey cornered her and threatened her for turning on him and getting him in trouble."

"I really hate that little shit. Take me to her, quickly. She'll work herself into a fit before too long."

"As you wish, My Lady."

Jory led Visenya back to the tower, having distracted her entirely from the Prince of Dorne's presence. Jory threw a dark look at the Red Viper who just smirked at him, his eyes trailing Visenya's form as they walked away. When they got to the tower Visenya heard Sansa's crying and all-but flew up the stairs, immediately taking her distraught sister into her arms.

"Sansa, my sweet little sister. What did he do to you?"

"He pushed me into the wall and he yelled at me. He called me a traitor for not backing him up…for getting him in trouble. He said as soon as we're married he'll teach me a lesson I'll never forget. I'm so afraid of him."

"Shh…hush now sweet one. You'll be alright now. Jory? From now on Sansa is to be accompanied by at least three members of the household guard at all times outside of this tower."

"Yes, My Lady. I will see it done right away."

"Has our father been informed yet?"

"He is on his way here now."

"Good."

Ned chose that moment to walk in and immediately dropped to one knee beside his girls, pulling them against him and reassuring both them, and himself that they were both alright.

"The betrothal is off. I'll go to Robert immediately and talk to him. I will not have my little girl marrying a boy that terrorizes her."

"My Lord?"

"Yes, Jory?"

"When I found Lady Visenya she was being backed into a corner by the Red Viper."

"I was fine. He wasn't threatening me, just trying to get information out of me that I wasn't giving him. He was frustrated and trying to intimidate me I think…"

"He was trying to seduce you, My Lady."

"I think I'm a bit young for him don't you think?"

"I hear that's what he likes."

"Jory…you're jealous…"

"I am not, Lady Sansa."

"Yes you are. You're jealous that another man was paying Visenya attention instead of you."

"Sansa…go get cleaned up sweetling."

"Yes Father."

Visenya was looking out the window with a frown on her face and Ned sighed softly. Raising daughters was a challenge far greater than any battle he ever fought in.

"Visenya, my darling girl. I worry about you, not because I don't think you can protect yourself…I know you can…but because I love you and cannot bear the thought of anything happening to you. I know what men can be like around a pretty girl and I would not have you hurt like that."

"I know…I didn't seek him out though…he came to me…he knew my name already."

"That worries me even more. He knew your name and sought you out…he wants something and not knowing what it is can be dangerous."

"I'll be more careful."

"That's my girl. I'm going to go see Robert now…gods help him if his bed is full of women when I get there."

Visenya snorted softly at Ned's muttered comments as he left. A quick glance at Jory had her sighing and looking away from him. His jaw was clenched shut and his fists were balled up. She'd never seen him like that and it made her nervous. Seeing her looking away from him with her eyes so full of sadness made him release a long breath and force himself to calm down. He walked up behind her and gently placed his hands on her arms, leaning his head close to her ear to speak softly to her.

"I'm sorry, My Lady. I did not mean to upset you. Seeing him backing you into a corner like that...I felt true fear for you. I couldn't hear what was being said but you looked upset and cornered and he was smirking at you."

"I'm alright Jory, I promise. I'm not upset at you for being worried about me…I was afraid you were angry with me."

"I could never be angry with you, My Lady…unless you go running headfirst into a battle and get hurt…then I might be a bit angry with you."

The two stood there like that for a long while, taking comfort from each other as the sun set over the tents and banners spread out across the field. A pair of dark eyes watched them from below, narrowed in annoyance at having been delayed from what they wanted. Prince Oberyn noticed how the man hovered around the Lady, watching over her, and he saw the love in his eyes…but he did not see the same emotion reflected in hers, only fond affection. Getting information from her would prove challenging, but he did so love a challenge.

The next day was the start of the tourney, beginning with the Archery competition. Visenya had wanted to enter but they would not allow a woman to compete which left her irritated and sulking. Her mood brightened as she watched the archers compete, cheering for the northerners in the competition. Archery was the only tourney competition northerners would usually compete in, preferring to keep their skills a secret in case of battle or war. It was one of the Northern men who won the competition and when he came over to bow to Lord Stark, after bowing to the royal family of course, he bowed to Sansa and Visenya as well. The two girls shared a look before standing together and placing a kiss on either of his cheeks. The poor man turned Lannister red and Ned laughed at his cheeky girls.

"I think you've tortured the poor lad enough girls."

"Was no torture, My Lord. I am honored, My Ladies."

The next day was the melee fight, an all-out battle to see who the last man standing would be. Any close-range weapon was allowed to be used. When a behemoth of a man entered the arena Sansa's eyes went round in shock, and a bit of fear.

"Who, or what, is that?"

"That, is Ser Gregor Clegane…the Mountain."

"Lord Baelish…to what do we owe this…unpleasant surprise?"

"I've no idea why you dislike me so, Lady Visenya."

"I don't trust you...at all."

"By the gods he's huge."

"Easy Sansa, you are safe up here."

Most of the men were in the fighting pit when the last few entered…the Dornishmen, led by Prince Oberyn Martell. Half of the Dornishmen carried swords and the other half had spears…one guy had a spiked mace in his hand.

"That thing looks…painful."

"That's a mace Sansa…a spiked one…and yes, that would hurt very badly to get hit with."

Visenya turned back as the King prepared to start the melee to find Oberyn watching her. She lifted her chin into the air and gave him the most unimpressed look she could muster up when he started spinning his spear around and showing off. Sansa raised an eyebrow at her sister's reaction to him and wondered if something had happened. When the fight began the entire fighting group turned on the Mountain, determined to knock him out of the fight first so that they might just have a chance. It took what seemed forever to get him out of the fight, but eventually they wore him down enough that he stayed down for more than two minutes which meant he was out. As he was dragged off the field, which took six full-grown men to accomplish, Visenya noticed the smug look on Oberyn's face. She frowned at him, trying to figure out why he had that look when it was not his blow that finished the Mountain off. The man threw her a wicked smirk and blew her a kiss, earning him an eye roll as she turned her head away while Sansa giggled at the interaction.

As the melee continued the Dornishmen knocked out many more opponents, though in Visenya's opinion some of them were far too green to be in a melee yet. Eventually it was down to just a handful of men. Prince Oberyn was still in the fight as was another man from Dorne, there was one man from the Riverlands still hanging in there, and lastly one Lannister was left in the fight. The man from the Riverlands knocked out the one Dornish man while Oberyn took out the Lannister man. Then it was down to just the two, the river man fought bravely, and he was good…but Oberyn was agile, and lightning fast. In the end Prince Oberyn outlasted the river man and won the melee. Visenya was pleasantly surprised to see the Prince show good conduct in helping his defeated opponent back to his feet. When Oberyn approached the King's box with a lazy sort of swaggering walk and gave an almost mocking bow the watchers went silent. The King began clapping and everyone relaxed.

The jousting was held the next day and Jory made sure to sit directly behind Visenya and Sansa, unfortunately Lord Baelish chose to sit beside Visenya and the look on her face showed that she was anything but pleased with the arrangement. A shadow looming over them brought everyone's eyes up to see the Prince of Dorne smirking down at them.

"I was hoping to sit with the loveliest ladies here today…but I find a little mockingbird has stolen the best seat."

"Yes, I have, which means you may leave now."

"You were not invited to sit beside me, Lord Baelish. As irritating as I find the Prince…I would much prefer his company over yours."

"My Lady…"

"Please leave me be…I will not ask you again."

"As you wish…My Lady. Perhaps the Lady Sansa…"

"No. You will not sit with her either. Leave us."

Lord Baelish gave a small bow and left their area, his face scowling in agitation. Prince Oberyn studied the young woman and found himself intrigued by her as he lazily reclined in his newly-claimed seat.

"So…you are not a fan of the Mockingbird then?"

"Obviously not…just as I am not a fan of yours either…your Grace."

Sansa's eyes darted between the two of them as the man gave her sister a lazy little smirking grin and chuckled softly. She was confused by their interaction…she might call it flirting if it weren't for the fact that she'd never actually seen her sister flirt with anyone before…ever.

"So, tell me Lady Stark…how are you liking the capitol?"

"I'm not. I miss my brothers…I miss fighting with them…"

"And beating them."

"That too…and the summer snows…"

"You love your home, and your family."

"Of course I do."

"I'm honestly surprised the boys didn't ride all the way down here when you got hurt."

"I know they're both reckless but they aren't quite _that_ stupid Sansa."

"I beg to differ…I think the only reason they didn't come is because mother and father forbade it. You read that letter they sent…they were ready to come and wring his neck for you."

"Among other things."

Both girls fell into a little fit of giggles while Jory snorted softly behind them, knowing that the girls were probably completely right about those boys. They were insanely protective of the girls in general but especially Visenya. Both of them had been by her side when fever had nearly taken her form the world at only nine name days. Oberyn's eyes had narrowed slightly when Sansa mentioned an injury.

"What sort of injury did you receive, Lady Visenya?"

"Oh…it was nothing…just a scratch really."

"It most certainly was not! You nearly died…twice, once from the injury and then from the infection. I was terrified for you. I still can't believe Joffrey attacked you like that."

"I lived Sansa, calm yourself sweet one."

"What did the little Princeling do?"

"Visenya had been in a field practicing with a stick and Joffrey called her a …a bastard…but she's not…father and the King legitimized her so she's a Lady now. When she reminded him of that he called her some horrible things and started swinging his sword at her. I ran to get our father and by the time we got back they were both bleeding. He slashed her stomach but Ghost bit his arm…it's a pity he didn't tear it off."

"Sansa!"

"Well it's true. He's horrible. He cut you open and you almost died on me."

"Ghost? Who is this…Ghost?"

Oberyn froze as he heard a low growl behind him and slowly turned his head to see a pair of ruby eyes surrounded by white fur and teeth looking at him. Those eyes were far too intelligent for a normal hound.

"That, is Ghost…my Direwolf."

"You have a pet Direwolf?"

"He's not a pet…he's my friend. You reacted better than most do though."

"How do most react then?"

"Screaming, running, or pissing themselves. Sometimes all three."

"Visenya, we're not supposed to use language like that."

"Father's not here to hear me."

"No but I am, and I could easily tell him."

"You wouldn't do that to me Jory…would you?"

The wide doe-eyed look Visenya turned on him made Jory swallow hard and shift in his seat, his voice was raspier when he answered no and she beamed a smile at him. Oberyn held back the urge to snort at the poor besotted man and how easily she had him wrapped around her finger. He wondered for a moment if she knew what she was doing to the man before realizing that no, she did not. The young Lady was still very much an innocent in the ways of men. Finished with his warning Ghost went to sit in front of Visenya and laid his head on her lap to be petted gently, Lady came from behind Ghost and did the same with Sansa.

"This one is my little Lady. She's normally very gentle but I'm sure if I was in danger she'd attack too."

"Of course she would Sansa. Any of our wolves would fight to protect us."

"There are more of them?"

"Hmm…oh yes…six total. One for each of us Stark children."

"Interesting. They seem to suit you both very well. The calm and gentle one with the gentle Lady…and the quiet fierce wolf for the Lady with the sharp tongue."

Visenya allowed a small smirk to cross her lips at his comment and looked back at Jory who looked torn halfway between amusement and jealous irritation. The first joust was about to start between the Mountain and Ser Hue of the Vale…it ended badly. The Mountain's lance shattered and a piece of the wood impaled Ser Hue in the throat. Visenya turned Sansa's head into her shoulder when she started shaking. She'd never watched a man die before. Oberyn noticed how calm Visenya was and leaned a little closer to her, wary of the ever-watchful wolf at her feet.

"This is not the first man you have seen die is it, My Lady?"

"No…it is not. Not for me anyway…for her, yes."

Eventually it came to the final two men…the Mountain and the Knight of Flowers. Ser Loras had a long cape covered in live flowers and Visenya snorted a bit at the sight of the gaudy thing while Sansa nearly swooned over it.

"What would possess a man to parade around in that thing?"

"I think it's lovely."

Ser Loras rode over to them and bowed his head to the two Ladies before speaking up to be heard by all around them. Lady Margaery could be seen beaming at him from her seat so everyone realized she had no problem with him asking a favor from someone other than her for a change.

"Lady Sansa, would you do me the honor of your favor today?"

"It would be my honor, Ser Loras. Wear it well and may it bring you safety and good fortune."

Sansa took one of the many ribbons from her hair and tied it gently around his wrist. He bowed to her again before riding to his place. Sansa was definitely swooning now while Visenya snickered at her sister, sharing amused looks with Jory.

"The boys are going to tease you mercilessly when I tell them how you swooned over the knight of flowers."

"You would not!"

"I most certainly would. They'll be thrilled to have some new material to tease you with."

"You can be horrible sometimes."

"And yet you still love me."

"You're my big sister, of course I love you."

When the joust began the Mountain's horse threw him off, making Ser Loras the winner, but the Mountain was livid. He grabbed his great sword off of his shaking squire and beheaded his horse. Sansa turned into her sister's shoulder, unable to watch anymore. Visenya passed her to Jory and told him to take her back to the tower immediately and he only hesitated a moment before she gave him a sharp look and he took Sansa away from the area. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf in a storm. Visenya stood like many others when the Mountain moved towards Ser Loras, her hand moving to her thigh which drew Oberyn's attention for a moment.

"What are you doing little Lady?"

"Stay focused…Prince Oberyn."

"I am focused."

"On the fight about to break out…not my thigh."

"It's such a pretty thigh though…all pale and creamy."

She threw him an unamused look but the sound of clashing steel had her whipping back to the action unfolding on the ground. Seeing the Hound facing off against the Mountain made her heart race and her mouth go dry. She actually kind of liked the Hound…he wasn't so bad once you got him to stop growling at you. The tiniest little gasp escaped her when the Mountain almost took off his brother's head, her hand tightening around her dagger, only to have the King stop everything with a loud yell. She let out a breath and let go of her dagger, smoothing her skirt back into place. She could feel the Prince's eyes burning into her but she refused to look at him. When everyone settled back down she left the area, heading back towards the tower to check on her sister. A hand on her wrist stopped her and she barely repressed the annoyed sigh that tried to escape her.

"Do I need to go through this again, Prince Oberyn? I am not fond of being touched, especially by people I don't know that well."

"My apologies, Lady Visenya. I tried calling to you but you seemed not to hear me."

"I need to check on my sister. If you'll excuse me."

"Just a moment, My Lady. What were you doing back there? I saw the dagger on your thigh. What did you think you were going to do? Attack the Mountain? Do you know what he would have done to you?"

"His voice was low and he sounded slightly angry with her as he berated her. She wasn't having it though. She was a grown woman who knew how to handle herself.

"I know what kind of man he is…or rather isn't. I am not stupid enough to attack a man that much bigger than myself. The dagger is for my own safety, in case things got out of hand and they ended up coming too close. I am not a fool, Prince Oberyn. You would do well to remember that."

"Look at me."

Visenya had not looked at him the entire time she spoke, her eyes firmly fixated on the tower where her sister was waiting for her. When she continued to not look at him, and continued to try and move past him, Oberyn became a bit frustrated with her. His long fingers gently grasped her chin and applied just enough pressure to turn her head to face him.

"I said, look at me, Visenya. You are hiding something. I do not know what it is yet, but I will find out. You are like no other woman I have met outside of Dorne…I find I am intrigued by you."

"Good for you…now let me go."

"Not just yet little one."

Visenya brought up a hand, intending to smack the Prince but he caught her wrist gently and shook his head at her. That wicked little smirk was back and she felt butterflies take flight in her stomach as he leaned in and kissed her. His kiss was nothing like Jory's barely-there kiss…this was a full-on assault on her lips. He gently nipped at her bottom lip and used her little gasp as an opening for his tongue to invade and explore her mouth. By the time he pulled back, that lazy smirk dancing on his lips, she was breathless and light-headed. Her dark eyes found his and she blinked a few times, her mouth hanging open just a bit until his thumb swiped across her bottom lip and she pulled away from him sharply as her brain tried to restart.

"You…what did you…why…?"

She could not form anything remotely resembling a coherent sentence, too many thoughts jumbling together and trying to come out at the same time, so she slapped him and stormed off towards the tower. Oberyn rubbed his jaw and laughed at her daring, not many women would be so bold as to strike a Prince for kissing them. His dearest friend, Ser Daemon, came up beside him and snickered at him as a little red mark began to bloom on his cheek.

"I think you finally found the one woman in Westeros that won't throw herself at your feet and beg you to take her to your bed."

"There's a fire in that one…just waiting to be lit. These men up here wouldn't know what to do with a woman like her…she should be in Dorne where her beauty and her fiery nature can be truly nurtured and appreciated."

"Good luck getting her overly protective father to agree to that one my friend. Gods I like that one though…did you see the ass on her?"

"I saw it Daemon…I also saw the dagger she keeps strapped to her thigh at all times."

"Really? I like her even more now."

"Perhaps when I manage to win her over she might be willing to let us share her."

"Now that…is a dream worth having."

Visenya was unknowing of the two men speaking in her wake as her sole focus was on the tower. When she finally got inside she found Sansa curled up in a pile of cushions, shaking but not crying. She walked over and sat next to her, gently rubbing her back and speaking in soft tones.

"Are you alright sweet one?"

"That was horrible…it was nothing like the stories."

"Life is no fairy story Sansa. Life can be ugly, and brutal. It can be harsh and unfair. Yet, sometimes, it can be joyous and full of love. There is good and bad in life sweet one, you have to see the bad to truly appreciate the good."

"I think I understand."

"Good, now go get washed up for supper."

"That was very wise Visenya. When did my little girl grow up on me?"

"It had to happen eventually."

"Aye that it did. You seem shaken yourself. Did today's events get to you as well?"

"I guess so, seeing him just behead his horse like that…"

"That was a bit rough. How about after dinner you and Jory go to the training yard for a spar?"

"That sounds like fun."

"She'll just knock me on my ass again, as usual."

"Maybe so, but at least she'll be smiling as she does it."

The two Starks shared a laugh as Jory groaned in defeat. Dinner was a decidedly quiet affair as Sansa was deep in her thoughts, Ned was going over paperwork, and Visenya was lost in her own mind replaying that kiss Oberyn had stolen from her. She'd had a few kisses before, Theon had even done it a couple of times, but no one had ever kissed her like that. As soon as dinner was over she grabbed her sword and practically dragged poor Jory down to the training yard, making sure to tell Ghost to stay at the tower. Ghost tended to get a bit agitated when she sparred with anyone and could get a bit snappy so it was best if he wasn't around when she did so. As the two began fighting they unknowingly drew a crowd of knights and warriors, including a number of Dornishmen who kept up a running commentary through the end of the fight.

"The Lady is rather skilled."

"She's light on her feet…"

"Also quick, though she could be faster… do you see how she evades his reach?"

"She needs a bit more arm strength but overall…not a bad fighter that one."

"I'd say she's better than some of our own Dornish women."

"…and he's on his back…"

"Oh…that's not a nice place to have a dagger."

Visenya had knocked Jory down and sat on him, her legs on either side of him. When he brought his dagger to her ribs she had hers pressed against his crotch, a little smirk dancing on her lips.

"Which do you think is more important my friend, my ribs, or your pride and joy?"

"I yield, My Lady. You win…again."

She rolled off to let Jory up and allowed him to pull her to her feet. The clapping that erupted had her flushing as she realized how many men were watching them. Jory bowed to her and grinned like a little boy which made her laugh softly. Oberyn stepped into the training area and Visenya felt her body tense up as that lazy smirked turned his lips up again.

"I would love to see you spar with my best man, Ser Daemon. Would you be willing, Lady Visenya?"

"Will he cry when I beat him?"

"You mean IF you beat me, My Lady?"

"No…I meant what I said."

"Let's find out then shall we?"

"Daggers only. I'd like a challenge."

Daemon only laughed, loving her fire. Oberyn stood by Jory who did not look happy about this turn of events, and he was sure his Lord was going to be very cross with him for not stopping it…not that he could tell her no.

"If anything happens to her I will hold you personally responsible, your Grace…and so will her father."

"The little one can handle herself. You should have more faith in you Lady."

Jory glared at Oberyn but the other man's entire attention was on the fight. The two seemed to be evenly matched in speed but not in strength. Whenever they locked up he was able to overpower her but her smaller size meant she could squirm out of his holds and slide under many of his attacks. They ended up on the ground, fighting for control. The fight ended with him on top of her with his dagger at her throat and his other hand holding her wrist in a vice grip to keep her dagger away from his crotch.

"Do you yield, My Lady?"

"I yield…this time."

"You seem to have an unhealthy enjoyment in threatening men's cocks, My Lady."

"I've found a dagger held against a man's most beloved body part is a rather quick way to drain the fight out of him. It's a rather effective method as men are overly fond of their cocks."

"My Lady…"

"My father isn't here to scold me Jory, nor is Lady Cat. Ser Daemon, I thank you for a challenging fight."

"You as well, My Lady. You have a fire in you…I would love to see what happens when it is unleashed in all its glory."

She looked so honestly confused that Oberyn took pity on the poor innocent maid and led her back towards her self-appointed body guard, brushing gentle fingers along her jaw as he spoke in a soft tone.

"Get some sleep little one…you've more than earned it."

"Thank you, Prince Oberyn. You can be quite pleasant when you're not being a cocky pain in the ass."

Oberyn and Daemon laughed at her comeback while Jory led the exhausted woman back to the tower. Ned looked up when they entered and his eyes widened at how dirty and tired his daughter was while Jory just looked beaten up a bit.

"What happened?"

"I got to spar with Ser Daemon Sand of Dorne. It was quite a challenge, I actually lost but only just…next time I'll win."

"Next time?"

"I'm sure he'd agree to a rematch sometime…if not I believe Prince Oberyn would grant me that request."

"Since when are you friendly with the Dornishmen?"

"They're not that bad father. They might say things that are a bit…racy…but they haven't attempted to take any liberties with me. They seem to genuinely admire my fighting skills. It's quite…refreshing. Right now though…I need a bath…I smell like dirt."

"You look like you rolled in enough of it."

Visenya rolled her eyes and sauntered off to her and Sansa's room where Sansa helped her get her hair clean before they curled into bed. Sansa had Visenya tell her about the fight with Ser Daemon and fell asleep halfway through the tale, amusing Visenya as she let her own thoughts drift off to sleep. Ned and Jory remained in the main room talking in soft tones so as not to wake the girls.

"She gave that man one hell of a fight, my Lord. She nearly had him too."

"Jory, tell me honestly. Have they done anything?"

"Not that I've seen, my Lord. Ser Daemon is flirtatious but he genuinely seems fascinated by her fighting. Oberyn is…hard to read. He seems to have no ill intentions, but that constant smirking look is aggravating. I think he purposely says thing to rile her temper yet, at the same time he treats her gently."

"Some men like seeing a woman get angry and flushed. I've no idea why. I hate it when Cat gets angry at me."

"I cannot bear Visenya's anger either. I always feel the need to apologize, even if I'm not the one she's angry at."

"Stark women seem to have a talent for making the men in their lives feel guilty."

"Aye, just ask Robb and Theon."

The two shared a quiet laugh before going their separate ways for the night. Ned looked in on his girls to find them both sound asleep, their wolves curled up next to them. He smiled before heading to his own bed. Jory lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't like the way Oberyn riled Visenya up, flirted with her, and dared to touch her. It aggravated him and made him want to hurt the man, but he couldn't because he was a Prince. For whatever reason Visenya seemed oblivious to the man's flirting, just as she was with his own unless he was blatant about it, which gave him some small measure of relief. He just hoped the Prince stuck to those little brushes of fingers because with the man's reputation…if he actually tried to seduce Visenya he probably could…and that was a horrible thought for him.

A/N: I'm re-watching the entire series since I kind of stopped watching after they killed off Oberyn…I was angry, what can I say? I liked the cocky, sexual Dornish man. He's one of my 5 favorite male characters, the others being the Hound, Tyrion, Jon Snow, and Bronn because he's a sarcastic little Shit and I love it. As for my favorite women…Danaerys of course, Lyanna Mormont (little she-bear), Sansa, Arya, and Shae (until she turned into a backstabbing, lying, bitch). In case anyone is wondering…yes Bronn will be featured in this fic and I cannot wait to have him and Visenya meet…I have a feeling there may be bloodshed lol. At some point Oberyn will learn that Visenya was technically born in Dorne, since the Tower of Joy is in Dornish lands…and thus technically should have been a Sand rather than a Snow had Ned not laid claim over her before anyone could find out where she had been born. His reaction to that should be…entertaining.


	4. Going Downhill

Dragon Wolf

A/N: Things will deviate a LOT from the show in this chapter. This is where I break away from the show and do my own thing with mentions of the main storylines thrown in. Hopefully you all like the direction I take this in.

Secondary A/N: I updated this as someone pointed out a major mistake I made in having Ned reveal the truth to her when he had already done so in the first chapter…oopsies lol. All fixed now.

Chapter 4 – Going Downhill

After the tourney was over the visiting knights began to make their return journeys back home, including the Dornishmen. Visenya had mixed feeling about this. On the one hand she wanted to spar with these men more as they actually challenged her and enjoyed fighting her…on the other hand it meant the irritating Prince Oberyn was leaving and would no longer be bothering her. Jory was thrilled to see them packing up and preparing to head out.

"My Lady? Shall we go meet up with your father now?"

"Of course, lead the way."

Jory led Visenya and Sansa to the throne room where their father and the King were waiting with the Queen and her family. Visenya did not like the sour look on the Queen's face, a feeling that was only further cemented when the Queen immediately set upon Sansa.

"Little Dove…come closer. Did you really tell your father you fear my son? Surely he misheard you? Joffrey has not harmed you little dove."

"Your Grace…I'm sorry…he does frighten me. He shoved me into a wall and yelled at me for getting him into trouble…he said he would teach me a lesson once we were married. I don't want to marry him…father please?"

"Sansa, come here sweet one. I've got you, it's alright…just calm yourself."

Visenya pulled her shaking sister into her arms and soothed her fears as best she could while Ned gave Robert a pointed look. Robert sighed in irritation but he knew he didn't have it in him to force a clearly frightened child into a marriage she most certainly would not want…especially not the child of his best friend.

"Very well…the wedding is off. We'll have to find someone else for Joffrey to marry."

"Robert?!"

"Enough Cersei! I will not force this poor child into something that clearly terrifies her."

"Visenya, take Sansa back to the tower please."

"What about her then? Why can't she be married to Joffrey?"

"She's much older than he is Cersei. I will not have it."

"And if I insist?"

"Not this time. Ladies, you may leave now."

The two young women wasted no time in leaving the room, meeting Jory outside the doors. Surprisingly Prince Oberyn was also waiting there which earned him a raised eyebrow from Visenya.

"Something we can help you with, Your grace?"

"I came to bid you a reluctant farewell, Lady Visenya…and to extend a personal invitation for to visit Dorne in the future. A woman of your beauty and talent would be very much adored in my country."

"Perhaps…for now I must attend to my family."

"Is Lady Sansa well?"

"She will be fine. Thank you for your concern. Jory? The betrothal has been canceled by the King."

"Thank the gods…would you like me to take her back to the tower so you can go for a ride?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"I would not. I will meet you in the stables shortly, My Lady."

Visenya nodded and watched Jory and Sansa until the vanished around a corner and her attention was once more ensnared by the Dornish Prince as he stepped closer to her.

"Alone again, My Lady."

"Wrong again."

"Oh…Ser Hound. How are you today?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ser, wolf girl?"

"Probably a thousand more times…and I'll still call you that."

"Do you enjoy being irritating?"

"My brothers would say yes."

The Hound growled at her and she just giggled playfully at him before dancing her way down the hall towards the sunlight. The Hound just snorted softly and shook his head with a low grumble.

"That one is trouble wrapped in a pretty package."

"Ah, but those are the best ones.

"Good luck trying to tame that little she-wolf of the north. No man has managed it yet. She may be innocent in the ways of men and pleasure…but she certainly knows how to drive a man up the wall."

"Yes…that she does. Tell me…how fares your brother…The Mountain?"

"I wouldn't know. We don't get along. He hates me, I hate him back."

"I see…I've never actually met a man who hated his own brother so much."

"If I ever get the chance to kill him…I will."

"Not if I get him first."

"Either way he'd be dead…which is fine by me."

"Good to know."

Oberyn walked away from the Hound, lazily following the same path Visenya had danced her way across. Eventually the Prince found himself on a high wall overlooking an open field near the castle. Two horseback figures were chasing each other in circles, one weaving patterns around the other with a banner of ink-black hair flying behind them. He admired her skillful handling of the horse beneath her and even from the distance he was at he could tell it was a large horse, nothing like the sand steeds of his lands. Tis was a Northern horse, bred to be big and sturdy to handle the tough conditions up there. Yet, this small woman handled the creature as if it were an extension of herself, an admirable skill. He was reluctant to leave without having solved the riddle of this northern maiden with the name of a dragon…but his brother needed him home and so home he must go.

The Dornish party passed by the field where Visenya was running patterns around an amused Jory and she stopped to watch them for a bit. One of the men waved to her with a cheeky grin and she rolled her eyes when she realized it was Ser Daemon Sand...but she waved back to be polite. He wasn't horrible…just absolutely shameless…much like his Prince really. She frowned when she failed to spot the Prince among his people only to jump slightly when he spoke from beside her, earning him a fierce scowl from her.

"Searching for someone in particular, My Lady?"

"That wasn't very nice of you Prince Oberyn…sneaking up on a Lady like that."

"I did no such thing, MY Lady…you were simply too occupied to hear my approach."

"Then perhaps you should have announced yourself like a proper gentleman."

"Perhaps…but that would not have been nearly as entertaining."

"Scoundrel."

"You wound me."

"I'm sure. Should you not be with your people?"

"I will catch up to them soon enough. I merely wished to extend my invitation once more for you to join us."

"I will tell you once again…my place is with my family…though I thank you for the offer."

"Your beauty…your skill…your fire…it is all wasted up here with these people who will try to break you…to tame that fire."

"I can take care of myself, Prince Oberyn. Farewell, and safe travels to you. Jory? Let's get back before Father sends out a search party."

"Oh he would too…"

"He has before, remember?"

"That was mess amusing when it was happening you know?"

"I know…but looking back on it…well…it was rather amusing."

"As I recall you did win the bet with Theon that day did you not?"

"Of course I did. He should really know better than to bet against me by now…I always win."

"This is true."

Oberyn watched them leave until Daemon came to his side and urged him to go, though he too was reluctant to leave such a treasure with people who would not appreciate her properly.

"Come, My Prince. We will return before too long…with any luck she will still be here when we do."

As they rode back to the stables Visenya tensed up at the sight of her father surrounded by Lannister men. As she dismounted she noticed Ser Jaime Lannister tense up at the sight of her before relaxing into an easy smile…one she knew better than to trust.

"Lady Visenya, I was not aware you were out riding this morning."

"I needed to clear my head and riding is one of the best ways to do so."

"And the other?"

"Fighting, of course."

"Ah yes…the fighting she-wolf of the north. How could I forget? I'd still like to spar with you sometime."

"We shall see. Father? Can you help me pick out a gown for the King's special dinner tonight?"

"Of course, any particular color you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure yet…something not too dark…but not too light either. Jory? Keep up."

"Coming, My Lady."

Ser Jaime watched them go with a frown on his face, wondering how this tiny slip of a woman could thwart his plans without even knowing he had a plan. He would deal with Ned Stark later, and he would speak to his sister about the little wolf girl.

"So…what was all that about down there?"

"I'm not sure…likely something I said to Cersei this morning that unsettled her."

"Oh? Such as…?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. The King is apparently making a big announcement of some kind tonight…no idea what it is though…he's being unusually tight-lipped about it."

"Oh…how mysterious of him."

"Maybe the Queen is pregnant again…"

"Jory!"

"What? It could happen My Lady…she's still in the child-bearing years."

"I don't even want to have that mental image in my head thank you very much."

Ned chuckled at the pair of them acting like kids again and wondered, not for the first time, if he should have told Robert no back in Winterfell. Visenya was clearly not a fan of the Capital, and Sansa was frightened of every shadow now. He only hoped Robert's announcement was that he could take his girls back home…though he highly doubted it.

That night Visenya chose to wear a silvery-blue gown with white wolves embroidered along the hem and the sleeves while Sansa went with a minty green colored gown that looked stunning on her. Ned beamed at both of his daughters as he led them to the dining hall with Jory and a few guards trailing behind them. Before the food was to be brought out the King stood to make his announcement.

"I have decided to enter into negotiations with the Tyrell family to possible betroth their eldest girl to the Prince Joffrey. Secondly…tomorrow I will be going on a hunt in the Kingswood and there will be a great feast of our kills."

Ned let out a soft breath as the King announced a possible new betrothal for the Prince. He noticed the happy look on Sansa's face and allowed himself a small smile, though he wasn't thrilled about the King's plan of going on a hunt. Hunts were dangerous enough for those who were in good shape, let alone for one of the King's…rather rotund physique.

Visenya was happy that her sweet, naïve little sister would be safe form that horrid little Prince, though she felt bad that the sweet and gentle Lady Margaery would be in his clutches instead. Perhaps she could send a letter to the girl to warn her about what to expect with her intended betrothal…

The next day found the entire Red Keep in a bustle as the King and his hunting party prepared to head out into the woods. Visenya watched from the tower window with Jory and Sansa as their father tried, and once again failed, to change the King's mind about this venture. Visenya could see the slump of her father's shoulders the moment he gave up. She had told him it wouldn't work, the King was far too stubborn. Jory had been looking unusually troubled lately as well but refused to tell her anything and it was beginning to really bother her. When Sansa returned to their shared rooms Visenya whirled on Jory and backed him against the nearest wall, pinning him there with an irritated look that froze him in place.

"What exactly is going on Jory? You and my father have been disappearing at all random hours, you both look worried and troubled all the time lately, and you're not telling me anything. You have to tell me what's going on Jory! Please? I'm worried about you two. I can't stand it."

"My Lady…Visenya…please…I cannot break your father's trust in me. Do not ask this of me…please? You know I would tell you if I could."

When she started to softly cry Jory felt his heart tearing at the sight and gathered her into his arms, holding her close until Ned came back upstairs and immediately looked even more concerned than he had already been.

"What happened? Jory? Is she alright?"

"She's worried, My Lord…about us. About how concerned we've been lately…and how we keep disappearing…"

"Oh my sweet girl…I am so sorry. I never meant to worry you…I only meant to protect you."

"Just tell me. I can keep a secret…you know me father…please?"

"If I tell you this…you must tell no one…not even Sansa."

"I promise, father."

"The King's children are not his. They are the Queen's bastard-born children from her own brother."

"If the King finds out he'll have them all killed."

"I told Cersei to tell him or I would."

"Are you insane?! Father?! That woman is vicious and ruthless. What were you thinking?"

"I gave her the chance to leave the capital and return home with her children."

"She's never going to leave without a fight. Have you learned nothing of the Lannisters since being here?"

"What would you have me do?"

"I would have preferred you not told her anything…you should ride after the King…tell him the truth before she can do anything against you."

"I can't ride out uninvited Visenya."

"What if something happens to the King? What if he gets hurt? Than what happens to us?"

"Then I send you and Sansa home to Winterfell with Jory."

"Not without you."

"Visenya…there's something I need to give you…something important. Jory? Can you do a perimeter check for me?"

"Of course, My Lord."

Ned waited until Jory left before leading Visenya to his room. He pulled a small chest out of his larger one and handed it to her.

"Lyanna asked me to keep this safe for you to have one day…when the time is right she said. Open it sweet girl."

Visenya gently lifted the lid and gasped at what was inside. A pretty necklace of sapphires fashioned into blue winter roses, a blue oval-shaped stone, and a letter. A letter from her mother to her.

"What kind of stone is this? I've never seen anything like it before."

"It is no stone…it's a petrified dragon egg, turned to stone over the years. Still a beautiful piece of your heritage though."

"And the necklace?"

"A gift to your mother form your father. He favorite apparently. I've not read the letter, I only know what Lyanna told me as she lay dying in her bed with you in her arms. She begged me to protect you and I gave her my word."

"I will cherish these things…I promise."

Ned sent her back to her room with the small chest clutched tightly in her arms. Visenya had an ominous feeling and pulled a small rucksack from her chest, one she had used for adventures with her boys many times, and began filling it with essential items she could not live without. She placed the small chest on the bottom, a few outfits on top, an extra pair of boots, a small set of grooming supplies, and some food that would keep for a month of more that she always kept on hand in case she got hungry during the night. She wasn't sure if she would need the bag but she felt safer having it ready to go if she needed to move in a hurry.

When the King came back gravely injured, skewered in the gut by a wild boar, Visenya felt her stomach sink into her toes. Sansa was horrified but she knew so little of what was really going on to be properly fearful. Visenya looked at Jory and he could see the fear in her eyes, the worry swimming there in her gaze. He tried to reassure her but he himself was worried. Ned pulled her aside for a bit before going to the King's side when summoned.

"Visenya…if anything happens I want you to promise me you will find a way out of this city. Do not fear for Sansa…she will be safe as a true born Lady of the North…but the Queen would have you killed. I'm sire of this. If the worst should happen get yourself out of here and back home to safety."

Visenya told Ghost to get out of the city and stay in the woods until she called for him. He was reluctant to leave her side but did as he was told. Ned came back to the tower later looking defeated and heartbroken, only to be met by Ser Jaime and his men. He saw Visenya looking on from a window above and gave her a sharp nod to remind her of their earlier conversation. When the fighting broke out he heard her scream Jory's name as the young man fell to Ser Jaime's sword, even as the young man screamed back for her to run. They already had Sansa in hand, after killing her Septa, and Ser Jaime wasted no time in using Sansa to get Ned to surrender…which he did of course. Visenya proved to be much craftier than the Lannister men and evaded them until she found her way into Flea Bottom and ran into a smithy there. He recognized her immediately and handed her over to a man form the Night's Watch who was taking the Smith's apprentice as well. She recognized the man as one who came through Winterfell often with her uncle Benjen.

"Yoren?"

"Hush little lady. I'm gonna get you out of here but you have to do exactly as I say alright?"

"Alright."

He tied up her hair and stuffed it up under a filthy hat, putting equally filthy clothes over her own travel clothes. He hid her face under a deep hooded cloak and put her in the center of his wagon of young men for the Watch. Soon enough they were heading out through the gates of the city, unchallenged, and Visenya felt her heart breaking at leaving her father and sister behind. She hoped her father would be alright…and Sansa…her sweet innocent little sister. She had only the clothes on her back and her little sack she had so carefully packed…and her sword. When they entered the woods she leaned in to speak softly to Yoren.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"North…to the Wall…with a stopover in Winterfell of course."

"I'm not going North, Yoren…I need to go South."

"Whatever for? Only thing South of here is Dorne."

"Exactly…and it's the one place they won't think to look for me. They'll search North for me…but not South."

"Aye…that might work little Lady…take that one with you. He's strong but he's not meant for the Wall. He needs to be kept safe from them too. He's the King's bastard, and the Queen is hacing them all killed off if she can find them."

"Right then…Thank you Yoren. Tell my family I'm alright for me will you?"

"Will do, now get out of here while you can, stick to the trees. You there. You go with this one on a special mission. Got it?"

"Uh…yes sir."

"Get going."

Visenya led the large muscular young man away from the rest and further into the woods before turning South. When they were far enough away she let out a sharp whistle and waited.

"So…where are we going then?"

"We're going South to Dorne. We'll both be safer there."

"You…you're a Lady?"

"That I am…any other questions?"

"Why me?"

"Yoren said your one of the King's bastards…the Queen wants all of your dead…you're all a threat to her son's throne."

"Why? He's the King's true born son."

"No…he's not…the Queen's children are her twin brother's bastards."

"Oh…OH!"

"Exactly."

Ghost chose that moment to step into view and Visenya bit back a laugh at the young man's reaction of frozen fear and awe.

"This is Ghost…my friend and protector. Now…shall we keep moving?"

The two walked in comfortable silence, skirting the city by way of the forest until they reached the southern side of the city which took them until the next day. They heard the toll of bells coming from the city and Visenya froze stiff.

"You ok, milady?"

"No…no, no, no…please no…"

"Milady?"

"I think…I think something very bad just happened…I think she killed him…"

"Who killed who?"

"The Queen…I think she just had my father killed."

"You can't know that milady…and we need to keep moving."

"Right…you're right…let's go. By the way…what should I call you?"

"Name's Gendry, milady."

"And mine is Visenya…not milady. I was bastard born like you."

"Not anymore though…they made you a proper lady didn't they?"

"Yes…but so long as we are travelling you will call me by my name, not milady…got it?"

"Yes milady…I mean…Visenya."

"Better."

The two continued their journey south until they eventually had to leave the relative safety of the trees in order to go towards the mountains. They stopped at a small inn and got a hot meal and a warm bed for the night since it had started raining. Ghost had chosen to remain in a small wooded area by the nearby river until morning rather than be around a lot of noisy humans. When word of the happenings in the Capital reached her ears Visenya felt her entire body go cold as if she'd been dumped into one of the North's icy rivers.

"You hear? Lord Stark claimed he was trying to usurp the throne from the King's rightful heir and the Prince had him beheaded for it."

"Right in front of his daughter I heard. They say the poor girl screamed loud enough to wake the dead."

"No one knows what the Queen did with the other girl though…not one in the city's seen a whif of her."

"Probably killed the bastard born…Queen has no mercy in her."

Visenya felt a pair of strong arms lifting her out of her seat and guiding her up the stairs, relaxing when she realized it was Gendry upon hearing his low voice in her ear.

"Let's get you outta here…you don't need to be hearing this."

Gendry was smarter than people thought and he had figured out who she was fairly quickly, the giant wolf at her side being a big giveaway, but he was also good at keeping secrets and minding his own business. Something about this Lady made him feel protective. He guided her up the stairs to the room they'd be sharing, setting her gently on the bed before going to sit on the floor against the wall.

"What in the seven hells are you doing?"

"I'm gonna sleep here."

"You are doing no such thing. This bed is enormous now get over here."

"I…"

"Do I need to order you to sleep here?"

"No milady…I mean Visenya."

"Better. Now lay down and hush. We both need a decent night's sleep before tackling the Dornish mountains."

Gendry watched her for a while, bathed in the light of the moon, and wondered how the gods could be so cruel to someone so kind and caring. He decided that if the gods wouldn't help her then it was up to him, and he would do everything he could to get her to where she felt she needed to go safely. He still had no idea what he was supposed to do with himself, but he somehow knew he needed to help this woman.

The next morning came all too soon and they were heading back out on foot once again. The innkeeper, an older lady, had given them some bread and hard cheese for the road when Visenya told her they were heading for Dorne. She told them to be careful in the mountains as the Dornish tended to be suspicious of outsiders and might attack them. To Gendry's shock Visenya had only laughed and said that if they did that they'd be in for a harsh surprise. When they reached the river Ghost rejoined them and the odd trio headed out.

When they reach the initial trail leading into the mountains Gendry hesitated a moment before following the headstrong northern lady as she marched on. They made camp that night in a small cave in the side of the mountain, sheltered from the harsh winds and driving rains that had decided to plague their travels. The next day the sky was clear but the further south they went the hotter everything seemed to become. Gendry thought he was used to heat but this was on another level entirely. He felt sorry for the wolf who was clearly not used to it either.

"How do they live in this heat?"

"I have no idea…no wonder the capital seemed like nothing to them if this is what they live with daily."

"You've met them?"

"Some of them…they came for the Tourney of the Hand…they're very skilled fighters. I got to spar with one of them…I almost had him too."

"You fight milady?"

"I do…used to fight my brother's all the time…gods I miss those idiots."

"I'm sure they miss you too milady."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Sorry…milady."

"You cheeky little…shit. Do all Dornishmen enjoy sneaking up on people?"

"Oh? Has the mouthy little Lady met many Dornishmen then?"

"I've met one of your Prince's…he seemed to like my mouth."

"I'm sure…take them."

"Sorry boys…not happening."

Visenya refused to be taken captive by anyone, having no idea who she could trust and who might be working for the Queen. These guys might not even be Dornishmen for all she knew. So…she fought like a wild wolf of the North. Ghost took down several of them men but didn't kill them, knowing his mistress didn't like it when he killed people. Eventually one of them men managed to knock her sword away and two more were able to pin her to the ground. Gendry had been taken down halfway through her fight and just watched in awe of her. He'd never seen a woman who could fight like that. Ghost was still snapping and growling at the men who tried to grab him and Visenya fought harder to try and get to him. One man managed to throw a loop of rope around Ghost's jaws and tie them shut, ignoring the pained cries from the woman when the wolf whimpered.

"Fiesty little things…no matter. Tie them up and let's get going. It's a long ride to the Sunspear form here."

The men tied her and Gendry and then gagged her when she refused to stop cursing at them…and biting if they got too close. Gendry was trying very hard not to laugh at the man that got bit whining about the pain. It took them what seemed like forever to reach the famed Sunspear where they were pulled from the horses and dragged along behind the men. Visenya was decidedly not happy about this turn of events and Gendry was slightly worried about what would happen when the gag finally came off.

They were dragged to the throne room where a dark-haired man was lying across the throne like some sort of jungle cat from Essos. When he noticed the two people, and wolf, tied up his face turned into a fierce scowl and anger tinged his voice.

"What is the meaning of this? You dare tie up a Noble Lady and drag her about like some sort of criminal?"

"My Prince? They were lurking in the mountains with no escort and no announcement."

The wolf should have been your first clue that she was not some common criminal lurking about. Only the Stark children have Direwolves as pets."

Oberyn walked up to Visenya and gently untied the gag from her mouth, smirking as she let loose with a string of curses directed at the men who had dragged her around.

"Easy little wolf…All will be well now. You are safe here."

"I told them I knew you but they didn't believe me."

"I will deal with them later…for now…I must see to your comfort, My Lady. Who is your companion?"

"His name is Gendry. I brought him with me as his life was also in danger from the Queen."

"Then here he shall also be safe."

"Thank you."

Visenya immediately dropped to her knees and untied Ghost who leaned against her with an affectionate whine and headbutt…earning some scratches behind his ears in return.

"You fools are lucky the wolf did not kill you for daring to touch her. Guards, take them away, a night in the cells should clear their heads."

Oberyn turned back to Visenya and helped her up from the floor, eyes raking over her form for any signs of injury and satisfied at finding no more than the usual scrapes and bruises form hard travel. She did look as though she hadn't slept properly in some time and was in desperate need of a proper bath…two things he could easily remedy for her.

"Come…your journey must have been long, and you look exhausted."

"Where are we going?"

"I will have chambers prepared for you both while you bathe and change into more appropriate attire."

"Somehow I don't think you and I have the same definition of that word…"

The Prince just gave her an unrepentant grin and she rolled her eyes at him. Gendry watched them with a confused look until she called for him to follow.

"Come on Gendry…I'd say we've both earned a bath by now…you too Ghost."

"Coming milady."

"Gendry…"

"Sorry Visenya."

"Better."

"You do not make him use your title?"

"No. He is my friend…and I refuse to make a friend call me by a title rather than my name."

"Such a kind Lady you are little one."

She just gave him a look that had him grinning again. He did enjoy pushing her buttons and riling her up. It was fun to watch her skin flush as her temper rose.

"So…why come here rather than return to the North?"

"The paths north are the first place they'll look for me…so I came south. You did offer me an invitation to visit Dorne after all."

"And I meant every word of it, Lady Visenya. I promise you will be safe here in Dorne."

"Thank you. Is there any way I can send word back home that I'm safe?"

"Of course. I will get it arranged while you bathe. These lovely ladies will assist you and then guide you back to me when you are ready."

Visenya watched him for a moment before allowing the women to lead her into the bathing chamber they had prepared for her. The air smelled of roses and she let herself sink into the hot water with a grateful sigh. She did not notice the alarmed looks the women shared, or the shocked ones that followed when the scalding water seemed to not phase her a bit, as her only focus was on the soothing hot water and the sweet rose smell. Even Ghost had fun swimming in the large bath and getting a good scrub down from one of the ladies. When she had had her fill of soaking and the women deemed her clean they guided her to a stunning Dornish gown. It was a light and airy silk gown in a pale lavender that fluttered around her as she moved, and it surprisingly covered more skin than she'd expected.

"This gown is stunning…"

"It is even more so because it is on a stunning Lady."

"Thank you."

"The color compliments your eyes and your hair. You are a very beautiful woman My Lady."

"May we take you to the Prince now?"

"I suppose so…"

"Prince Oberyn is a good man…a passionate man."

"I've noticed that…"

Visenya allowed the women to guide her and her wolf to the Prince's private Solar where Prince Oberyn and Gendry were waiting for her along with another familiar face. The three men stood when she entered and she tilted her head at the odd looks on their faces.

"Are you three alright?"

"Merely stunned by your breathtaking beauty, Lady Visenya."

"Hello again Ser Daemon…nice to see you haven't changed."

The man laughed softly as he led her to sit between himself and Oberyn with Gendry across from them. Visenya noticed the looks they were sharing and wondered what they were thinking. Ghost rested his head on her lap and she took comfort from his touch.

"I had your pack brought in for you."

"Oh, thank you Ser Daemon."

"Your friend said it seemed very important to you, enough that you bit the man who initially tried to take it from you."

"Yes…before I left my…father…gave me a little chest my mother left me…I don't like it being away from me."

"Understandable little one…did he finally tell you who she was then?"

"Yes…"

"Will you tell me?"

"I don't want you to hate me…"

"How could I possibly hate you little one? You are the essence of all that is good in this world."

"I am not…"

"Yes, My Lady…you are."

"They're right milady…Visenya."

"Ugh…stubborn men."

"I will not force you to tell me little one…I will simply hope that you will trust me enough someday to tell me the truth."

"It's not that I don't trust you exactly…I'm just…frightened. So much has happened and it's just…it's too much…"

"Shh…hush little one…you are safe here…no one will dare harm you under my protection."

"Lyanna…My mother was Lyanna Stark."

"Then Lord Eddard Stark…"

"Was not my father…he was my uncle. He claimed me as his so the King wouldn't have me killed."

"Who was your father little one?"

"…Rhaegar…"

Visenya's voice was barely more than a whisper but they all heard it anyway, and Oberyn finally put all the pieces together.

"He married her…after he set my sister aside he married Lyanna and they had you…am I right?"

"Yes…"

Oberyn heard hos small her voice sounded and looked at her, seeing the tears rolling down her pale cheeks. He pulled her against his chest and let her cry out all that had happened to her recently.

"They killed him…my father…my uncle…they murdered him because he knew the truth about them."

"What truth, My Lady."

"That the Queen's children are not the King's children."

"Oh…then whose children are they?"

"Her twin brother's…Jaime Lannister. Their secret is why they tried to kill Bran…why they killed my fath…uncle…"

"I promised you safety here and I meant it. You parent's identity will not change that little one."

"Thank you…see? You can be nice…"

"Don't spread it around…I have a reputation to keep."

"I've heard of your…reputation…it's not that great."

"I like this one…"

"Daemon…"

"What? She's the only woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting that doesn't fall at your feet and calls you out on your horseshit."

Visenya's laughter filled the room and Daemon felt rather proud of himself for getting her to laugh. They remained there for some time, even after Gendry decided to call it a night. Visenya told the two Dornishmen of her childhood with her brothers, Robb and Theon, and how she saw Theon as a brother despite him not being blood. They let her relive all the happy memories with her father and held her when she cried, letting her grieve in whatever way worked for her. Oberyn knew the pain of losing one you loved so dearly.

"Tomorrow I announce that you are under my protection and we will send word to your family. For tonight…you need rest. This lovely maid will see you back to your chambers, and I will see in the morning at breakfast. Sleep well little one."

"Rest easy, Lady Visenya, no one will dare harm you here. If it would ease your mind I can guard your door tonight."

"That won't be needed…goodnight Prince Oberyn, Ser Daemon."

The two men watched her leave, her pack in hand and her wolf at her heels, and then sat heavily in their chairs, sharing a look that spoke volumes between men who had been friends for many years, and repeated lovers as well.

"Well…something tells me our lives are about to get a lot more interesting."

"I agree…but I do believe it will be a good thing for us all. For now though, her secret stays with us…for her safety."

"Agreed."

A/N: Hope you all enjoy the twist this story is taking now. I love the show but I don't want to rehash the show with an added character in this one…plus Oberyn's character was robbed so I'm going to have fun playing with him…and that sounded much less dirty in my head…


	5. The War Begins

Dragon Wolf

A/N: I just want to give an enormous thank you to EspressoPatronum13 for such an amazingly wonderful review. This chapter is dedicated to you hun for making me want to write another chapter despite being utterly exhausted lol.

Chapter 5 – The War Begins

The next morning Visenya woke to Ghost staring her in the face silently and huffed a soft laugh at him.

"Alright Ghost, I'm up."

She refused the maids that wanted to bathe and dress herm choosing to handle it herself. She chose a long flowing lavender gown with open sleeves and a semi-modest neckline that still managed to show a little cleavage, though it was still tame compared to what she'd seen on some of the Dornish women the day before. She allowed one of the maids to guide her to the breakfast hall and watched in amusement as the girl tried to tell Ghost he wasn't allowed into the room, at least until Oberyn spoke up from the table.

"I doubt anyone will be able to force the wolf to part from his mistress, especially after recent events. Leave it be Marla."

"As you wish, My Prince."

Visenya chose to sit beside Oberyn, with Daemon on her other side and Ghost at her back watching everyone around them closely with his unnerving red eyes. Oberyn introduced her to the man at the head of the table, his brother Prince Doran.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Stark."

"That's umm…not…Oberyn…"

"I told you I would tell no one until you were ready…I keep my promises."

"Oberyn…Care to explain brother?"

"Prince Doran…My true name is not Visenya Stark. It is Visenya Targaryen, true born daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. My Uncle raised me as his bastard to protect me from King Robert's hatred of all things Targaryen."

"A wise move on his part. Regardless of your name, I welcome you to Dorne and I assure you you will be safe here."

"Your brother already promised me that."

"Did he now? You must have made quite an impression on him."

"She has. She is a very…special woman. Not many women can hold their own against Daemon in a fight…and nearly win at that."

"It was a close fight, My Lady."

"Care for a rematch later, Ser Daemon?"

"Anytime, anywhere, My Lady."

"I think I should come and see this skill on display. Perhaps your daughters might wish to come and watch as well Oberyn."

"Most likely. First we have some important things to discuss."

"Such as?"

"How to deal with the Lannister threat. Tell him what your uncle learned about the royal brats."

"Oh come now Oberyn…Tommen and Myrcella aren't bad…Joffrey's the horrid one."

"They are still Lannisters."

"You mean half Lannister."

"No, Prince Doran…they are all Lannister. The Queen's children were not sired by King Robert Baratheon but rather by her own twin, Jaime Lannister. They are bastards born of incest."

"I see…do you have proof of this?"

"Aside from the fact that all Baratheons have been born black of hair, even when marrying a blonde Lannister? No, though Cersei's reaction to my uncle finding out her secret and foolishly confronting her about it was to have him arrested for treason…and then her vicious little bastard had him beheaded in front of my poor cousin. Gods…Sansa must be so frightened and alone…and Ser Jaime killed Jory for trying to keep him away from the tower…"

"You have suffered much as of late, Lady Visenya."

"Lady Sansa is a wolf of the North…like you. She is stronger than you think."

"Thank you Oberyn."

Gendry wandered in at that point and greeted Visenya before anyone else, something that pleased Oberyn as it showed where the young man's loyalties lay.

"Mornin Milady, did you sleep well?"

"I did, Gendry, thank you. Prince Doran, this is Gendry. He's been a good friend and protector on my journey here to Dorne."

"Then I am honored to meet you Gendry."

"Same…Milord."

"Gendry is possibly the only surviving bastard son of Robert Baratheon after Cersei ordered her men to hunt them all down and kill them to remove any claim to the throne other than her own children."

"I see. You are safe here as well young man. Any enemy of the Lannisters is an ally of Dorne."

"Thank you Milord. Might I ask a question?"

"You may."

"Is there a forge nearby I can work at?"

"You are a smith?"

"He apprenticed with Tobo Mott in King's Landing and was nearly finished his training."

"In that case Dorne would be honored to have your services. I will have the royal smith show you how to make Dornish style weapons as they are quite different from what you are accustomed to."

"You do me a great honor Milord."

"Gendry…sit down and eat something…please?"

"As Milady commands."

"If you don't stop calling me that I will throw something at you."

"Yes…Milady."

"Gendry!"

The men shared a laugh at the exasperated female before Oberyn remembered his other promise from the night before and stood to offer Visenya a hand up.

"I do believe I promised you ravens last night to send letters to your family. Shall we go and do that now?"

"Yes, thank you."

"After that we can take you for a ride on a Sand Steed, the pride of Dorne."

"I would love that."

The men sparred together while Visenya wrote out her letters, three in total. One to Sansa to tell her she was safe and not to worry about her and to take care of herself…to stay strong no matter what they might try and do to her. She sent another to Arya asking how she, Bran, Rickon, and their wolves were doing…and how her sword lessons were going. The last letter was for Robb and Theon. She missed her brothers fiercely and hoped they were being safe. She asked about Greywind, and told them she was safe in Dorne and not to worry for her. After she sent the ravens off to their destinations she sat on a sandstone bench and tried to reign in her emotions. This was when the men noticed she was finished and Oberyn chose to check on her, finding her sniffling and trying not to cry.

"It is alright to cry when you are upset, little one. You have been through quite a lot recently, it is only natural to be upset."

"I know…I'm just…I don't like it."

"Don't like what, little one? Being vulnerable? No one likes it, but sometimes it is necessary. You are among friends here, and we understand the pain of loss. He may not have been your father by blood but he was your father in every way that matters."

"Thank you Oberyn."

"Lady Visenya!"

"For the love of…Daemon! Stop calling me that! Gendry stop laughing!"

Oberyn watched as the two men kept laughing and Visenya launched herself at them, tackling both men to the ground and shoving their faces into the sand. He chuckled at the stream of laughing apologies coming out of both men as Doran joined them in his wheeled chair.

"Quite a fiery spirit that one."

"She is that, Doran."

"You like her."

"What's not to like? She's beautiful, amusing, intelligent, a skilled fighter."

"Oberyn…I intend to throw the full support of Dorne behind her if she decides she wants to claim her birthright."

"You are certain of this?"

"I am. The Iron Throne is hers by right…and I can think of no one better suited to rule."

"I agree. Ah, there are my lovely daughters."

Visenya turned as a Oberyn was tackled to the ground by a group of young women and girls who all looked a bit like him and realized they must be his daughters…the infamous sand snakes. She couldn't resist teasing him a bit though.

"And here I thought the Red Viper would be able to defend himself better than this. Brought low by a group of young ladies…such a pity."

"I will show you…such a pity…come closer Little One and we shall see which of us comes out on top."

"You'll have to wait your turn. I already promised Ser Daemon a rematch after all."

"I am a Prince…HIS Prince…he can wait."

"Oberyn! You're acting like a spoiled child."

"What? You get me riled up and then deflect my advances little one."

"You are impossible…"

Doran was fighting the urge to laugh at Oberyn having met his match. She was more than capable of handing his sass right back to him, a rare treat for the elder brother to witness.

"Father? Who is this?"

"This is Lady Visenya, my friend and an ally of Dorne. Be nice."

"They don't have to be nice if they don't want to Oberyn. If they do not like me that is their choice. I promise you it will not hurt my feelings."

"You fight then?"

"I do."

"I was told the women north of Dorne were not allowed to fight."

"It is different in the far North where I come from. If a woman wants to learn to fight she can because if the men are out hunting and their home is under attack she needs to be able to defend herself. I learned to fight with my brothers."

"She also beat me in our first fight…though I assure you I will be winning the rematch, My Lady."

"Oh will you now? Care to make a wager on that, Ser Daemon?"

"If you wish. If I win…you give me a kiss."

"Someone is feeling rather bold…but I'll agree. If I win…you will have to help me find any information about dragons available."

"An odd request, but I'll agree to that."

Oberyn noticed a little smirk on the lady's lips when she agreed to Daemon's terms and wondered if she had noticed the same loophole that he had in the wording. Her request surprised him as well but he decided that even if she lost he would help her find the information she was seeking.

"Alright…the terms are set…what weapons will you be using?"

"Daggers again, My Lady?"

"Yes, daggers…and if you keep calling me that you're going to find one lodged in a very sensitive place before this is over."

Oberyn chuckled when Daemon paled slightly at the threat he was positive she might actually follow through on.

"Weapons at the ready…begin."

The two fought much like they had the first time, however…Daemon made one mistake in challenging her. He had forgotten how much turmoil she had been through recently and the fight gave her an outlet for all of her pain and anger. It did not take too long for Daemon to find himself on his back with a dagger at his throat and his manhood while a viciously grinning female sat on his stomach. Oberyn's laughter soon pulled the woman out of the battle haze her brain had fallen into and she rolled off of Daemon with an apology, one that he quickly waved aside.

"No apology is needed, Visenya. I should not have made the mistake of taunting you knowing how volatile your mood would be right now."

"I've never been that…vicious in a spar before."

"You have been through a great deal of turmoil little one, the fight gave you an outlet. Now…how about that ride I promised you?"

"The Sand Steeds? Can we?"

"Of course, I keep my promises little one, always."

Oberyn and Daemon led her to the royal stable, Oberyn's eldest three daughters following them out of curiosity over the woman their father seemed to be extremely interested in. When they entered the stables Visenya immediately gravitated to coal black stallion that reminded her of the mare she'd had to leave behind in King's Landing. Daemon attempted to warn her away from the normally volatile creature but went silent when the stallion seemed to decide he liked the woman and butted his head into her hand for attention.

"What is this one's name?"

"That is my stallion, Night Storm."

"An interesting name."

"He does not normally allow anyone other than myself to touch him, occasionally Daemon but he has been nipped a few times."

"Nipped?! He nearly tore my arm off once."

"You exaggerate, my friend. He seems to have taken a liking to you, little one."

"Must take after his master then."

"I suppose he does."

Oberyn had walked up behind her and was now pressed against her back with his hand over hers where she was petting the stallion's velvet-soft nose. He could feel her muscles tense up at how close he was and wondered what was going on in her head. Visenya could feel his muscled frame against her back and he mind wandered back to the day he had kissed her soundly outside of the tower. She couldn't help but wonder why he did that…and if he might do it again.

"I believe the mare next to him might be easier for you to ride, little one."

"You don't think I can handle him?"

"I highly doubt it, but you may feel free to try and prove me wrong if you wish."

"Just watch me then."

Oberyn allowed himself a smirk at her stubborn fire while Daemon backed up with wide eyes as she led the stallion out of his stall to be saddled. He watched as she easily vaulted herself onto the stallion's back and the thing didn't even seem to care.

"What sort of spell did you put on that beast?"

"It's not magic, Daemon. You just have to know their language. Horses communicate mostly through body movements. I presented a strong front and showed him from the start that I'm of a higher rank than he is and he responded in kind. One of my father's banner men, a close friend of the family, is a breeder of the best northern horses there are. I learned a great deal from him when I showed interest in the horses he brought for my brother's and I to pick from."

"Right…I still say that beast is a demon…juts like his master."

"Careful Daemon, I might juts accidentally hurt you when we spar again."

"Fight nicely boys."

The two turned to her with raised eyebrows and she laughed softly for a moment, her mind wandering back to a freer, happier time in her life.

"Apologies…I used to say that to my brothers when they would bicker and fight."

"Shall we ride then, My Lady?"

"Daemon…I am seriously going to hurt you if you don't stop calling me that."

"Would you prefer princess?"

"Oh Gods no…that's even worse."

"Right then…princess it is."

The glare she levelled at him had the man nearly falling over he was laughing so hard, until a riding boot hit him in the head and he actually did fall over. Now it was everyone else laughing at him. He gave the irritated yet amused female a mocking salute and chuckled when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's get going before I actually do end up hurting him."

Obara, Oberyn's eldest daughter, decided that this woman wasn't so bad…she was a good fighter and held her own with intelligence as well. She shared a look with her sisters and they nodded in agreement. They would watch her, but they would not try to chase her off as they had with others who sought out their father's attentions. This one seemed to actually be trying to resist him which they had never seen before.

"Father? We will not be joining the ride. We'd like to practice our fighting some more."

"Of course, go and have fun."

After they'd been riding for some time Visenya plucked up the courage to ask about the girls' mother. Oberyn shook his head with a derisive snort as he told her about the woman.

"Her name was Ellaria Sand, a beautiful woman I had thought myself in love with. As it turned out she had her eyes set on my family's throne. She attempted to assassinate my brother Doran with the intention of convincing me to take the throne and marry her."

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

"I survived little one. It has taken some time but I have moved on and I am better off for it. I went to the Tourney as a way of proving to myself that I was still who I always had been…and then I met you. The most interesting and challenging woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Oh? You do not think you are interesting or challenging?"

"Challenging yes…that I believe…interesting? How could I be? I'm just a boring nobody from the North who up until recently was considered a bastard."

Oberyn pulled both of their horses to a halt and turned her face to look at him, his face serious and his dark eyes boring into hers.

"You are not, nor were you ever, a nobody. Anyone who told you such a thing was a fool. As to the last bit…that would not have mattered here in Dorne, bastards are seen as products of passion and not something to be thrown aside or looked down upon."

"I see…"

"I certainly hope so, little one. I will not allow anyone to insult you…not even you."

"Thank you…Oberyn."

He simply could not help himself as he leaned in and captured her lips in a much gentler kiss than the first one he stole from her, and was rewarded with a soft breathy gasp of air as she clung to his arms…until Daemon cleared his throat and Oberyn glared at him.

"Daemon?"

"Do not growl at me Oberyn. We need to be getting back if we're to make it in time to get ready for the feast."

"Feast? What feast?"

"Doran insisted on holding a feast to honor your arrival here in Dorne."

"Why? I'm not…"

"Do not finish that statement, little one. You are…that simple. Now come…you will need time to get ready."

"What exactly am I supposed to wear?"

"I took the liberty of purchasing a lovely dress for you to wear tonight and it will be in your chambers with a maid to help you."

"That is really not necessary Oberyn."

"I disagree…and I can't wait to see how you look tonight, little one."

They eventually made it back to the stable and Visenya was ushered away to get ready, Oberyn and Daemon trying not to laugh as she protested the entire way as the maids hurried her along. When she later entered the dining hall both men felt all of the air leave their lungs. Her hair was left to fall down her back and shoulders like a dark curtain but the dress Oberyn had chosen for her was what had thrown them both for a loop. It was form-fitting on the top and hugged her breasts, a sharp V dipping between them, and the rest was a semi-sheer fabric that danced around her legs as she moved. The deep blue color of winter roses suited her. Doran leaned in to whisper to his brother.

"I believe you managed to outdo yourself with that dress Oberyn."

"I think I stabbed myself in the foot choosing that one. Gods she is a vision."

Daemon was utterly speechless for once and even Gendry had to pick his jaw up off the floor, having never seen her look like that before.

"Gentlemen."

"My Lady…you look…I mean…wow."

"Gendry…if you are attempting to say I look nice then thank you."

"I believe the poor man was attempting to tell you are gorgeous, Lady Visenya."

"Thank you, Ser Daemon."

"You look absolutely ravishing, little one. I knew that gown would look wonderful on you but you far outshine the gown with your beauty."

Oberyn was pleased when she actually blushed at his compliment as he guided her to sit between himself and Daemon, much to Doran's amusement. He had just witnessed his brother looking at this woman in a way he had never seen him look at any other before…and now he had hope that maybe, just maybe, he might get to see his wild brother settle down.

When the meal was finished the music began playing and Visenya found herself being swept into a lively round of dances with Oberyn and Daemon. When the music changed to something slow and sultry she tried to quietly escape but Oberyn was having none of it and pulled her back against his chest, using his hands on her hips to guide her in the movement of the dance. Eventually she felt herself getting lost in the rhythm of the music and the dance, and the feel of his heat at her back…and her eyes slipped closed. She felt another presence in front of her and opened her eyes just enough to see Daemon pressing her between himself and Oberyn. Her face flushed with heat as they moved together, Oberyn's hand roaming her sides while Daemon caressed her throat. Her entire body felt overheated and her breath didn't seem to want to cooperate anymore and she felt a bit frightened of the feeling until she managed to get out from between them and all-but bolted from the room, leaving two very confused men in her wake. Slowly Oberyn's brain re-engaged and he realized they had spooked her by coming on a bit too strong.

"I forgot she's still quite innocent in the ways of men…"

"Should we go after her?"

"No, that would only make it worse. Give her some space and let her calm herself. We will see her tomorrow."

"Oberyn? Was that really necessary brother?"

"Apologies Doran…we simply got carried away…"

Doran could see his brother kept looking in the direction she had sped off in and shook his head. Oberyn was falling hard and didn't even realize it…but Daemon seemed to be just as bad. If nothing else this could prove entertaining for him…and humbling for his younger brother.

A few days later the ravens carrying her families responses finally came in and Visenya found herself curled up in a corner of the water gardens to read them with Ghost laying next to her with his head on her lap as she read them to him. Oberyn and Daemon were nearby in case she should become emotional again.

"Listen to this Ghost. Arya says her lessons are going well and she can actually land a hit on Robb once in a while now. Your siblings are doing very well too. Nymeria's growing into a fierce girl, Shaggydog is as wild as ever, and Summer is apparently the mature one of the three. She says Bran is doing better. Lord Tyrion gave them plans for a special saddle that keeps him upright so he can ride again…how thoughtful of him."

The two men watching swore the wolf looked like he was not only listening but actually understood her as his ears perked up at each of his sibling's names.

"Shall we see what Sansa has to say next? Oh…oh no…Sansa…poor Lady…"

Ghost pressed himself again his mistress as she started to cry and growled lightly at the two men who made to move closer.

"It's alright Ghost…I'll be alright."

"Visenya? Has something happened to Lady Sansa?"

"The so-called King Joffrey had her wolf Lady executed for trying to protect her from him. He…he had Sansa's dress torn in front of everyone and had his king-guard beat her until Tyrion stopped him. That horrid little beast. She doesn't deserve such treatment. She writes here that she had to have the letter smuggled out by a knight she trusts as the Queen reads anything she tries to send out and won't let her send anything bad about them."

"The boy will get what he deserves sooner or later little one."

"Not soon enough."

"You have two more letters little one, perhaps they bear happier tidings?"

"Robb has apparently declared war against the Crown and the Lannisters for what was done to his father…and the men of the North have named him their King in the North. Oh boy…that's gonna go straight to his head. He says he wants to form an alliance with me should I choose to seek my rightful place in the Iron Throne. Has he lost his mind entirely? If I let the truth get out there they'll have assassins after me the next day."

"We would keep you safe, little one…not that assassins can easily enter these areas in the first place."

"What of the squid-boy? What does he say?"

"His name is Theon, Daemon…not squid-boy. He says Robb named him hand of the king…great now his ego will inflate too. He says they miss me and can't wait until I'm home again. I miss those two idiots."

"Of course you do, they are your brothers in all but blood. You were raised together, learned together…you have a strong bond between you."

"They stayed by my side when I was sick with a fever as a child that nearly took my life. Those two refused to leave my side, each of them holding one of my hands to keep the fever from stealing me away is what they told Lady Catelyn. She didn't have the heart to tell them it didn't work like that…but it seemed to work. I started improving the longer they were with me, as though I was drawing strength from them, and in no time I was back to my normal self. They didn't leave my side for weeks after but eventually they relaxed. Then Sansa was born and they went into mother hen mode over her instead."

"You have a loving family, little one. I hope one day to see you all reunited."

"You and me both, Oberyn…you and me both."

A/N: And there you have the next chapter in Visenya's crazy life. Updates on the happenings around Westeros with her family…and of course more sass and fire…and a little seduction too. She's still not used to that kind of intense male attention…Theon's flirting was more in fun and Jory wasn't entirely sure how to go about it all…bur Oberyn and Daemon are experienced and she's more than a bit shy and unsure about all their attention. That will change eventually though…of course. Hope you all enjoyed this one.


	6. A New Dragon Queen

Dragon Wolf

A/N: I wanted to address a specific review. She is not witnessing everything that is happening. She is hearing bits of news and reacting to them the way anyone would on hearing similar news. She has no idea what is going on outside of the little bits she hears…and even then it's not the full story. So you can relax on that aspect.

Chapter 6 – A New Dragon Queen

Weeks passed and Visenya had settled into her new life in Dorne. Oberyn and Daemon were driving her crazy and she was positive they were doing it on purpose. Every time one of them was near her they would touch her in some fashion…a brush of their arm against hers, a trail of fingers across her back, moving a lock of hair out of her face. It had come to a point where she refused to spar with either of them because they inevitably ended up pinning her to the ground with their body and it made her stomach flutter strangely.

This particular morning she had gone out for a ride with the older sand snakes who had warmed up to her finally. The eldest three seemed to enjoy showing her new fighting methods and how to use different weapons. When they returned to the Water Gardens everyone seemed to be in an unusually excited mood and as soon as her feet touched the ground she was swept into a hug by Daemon and then Oberyn.

"What in the world has you too so happy today? Did a Lannister die?"

"No, but this death is every bit as satisfying for us. The Mountain is dead."

"Apparently he was felled by a sickness that swept through him and slowly killed him."

Daemon's words, and the tone he delivered them in, had her turning to Oberyn with a raised eyebrow which earned her an unrepentant and almost boyish grin.

"A slow sickness hmm? I wonder if that sickness may have started at the Tourney of the Hand?"

"I'm sure it is possible, little one."

She leveled him with an unimpressed look before heading back inside to get cleaned up. Doran had decided a celebratory feast was in order so of course Oberyn bought Visenya another gown. This one was far more revealing than any of the previous gowns had been and just looking at herself wearing it was making her blush. The gown was very nearly see-through with the layers of sheer violet fabric and while it brushed her ankles it also showed an alarming amount of cleavage. There was a deep V in the front of the gown that went almost to her stomach and every breath she took made her worry something was going to fall out.

"I can't wear this out there…"

"My Lady…it is a gift from the Prince. To not wear it would be seen as an insult."

"Why does it have to be so…revealing?"

"This is common here in Dorne, My Lady…you have seen women wearing far less fabric here."

This was true, she had to concede that point. She had seen many women wearing little more than scraps of fabric covering their most private places and nothing else. It had thrown her the first few times but she had grown used to seeing it…on others. Seeing herself in something like this was a bit…disconcerting…but the maid was right, it would be an insult not to wear the Prince's gift.

When she finally gathered up her Northern courage and entered the dining hall with her head held high she was so focused on not looking anyone in the eye that she failed to notice the looks Oberyn and Daemon were giving her. The two were boring holes into her with lust on clear display on their faces. Doran snorted softly and gave Oberyn an exasperated look.

"Honestly brother…are you trying to frighten her away for good?"

"She looks…"

"…perfect."

Daemon finished the sentence Oberyn started either unable, or unwilling, to tear their eyes off of Visenya's form as she walked towards them. She stopped in front of them to give the Princes a low curtsy of respect and Oberyn's eyes were immediately drawn down to the swell of her breasts.

"Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn. Thank you, Prince Oberyn, for the gift of such a lovely gown. I fear I do not do it justice."

"Nonsense…you look incredible little one…quite…delicious."

He was satisfied to see her face flush at his words and tone and held out a hand to invite her to sit between him and Daemon. With a little smirk on her lips she chose to sit on the other side of Doran who couldn't help but laugh softly at Oberyn being outsmarted for a change.

"Lady Visenya. How was your ride this morning?"

"It was quite an adventure Prince Doran. Obara thought I might like to see some of the native wildlife and she was absolutely right. Those little foxes with giant ears were the most adorable things I've ever seen…though Ghost wasn't quite sure what to make of them."

"I'm sure your wolf has never seen something so small with that many sharp teeth."

"No, I dare say he hasn't. The only things that size back in the North are rabbits."

The two continued a lively conversation while Oberyn all-but sulked at being thwarted. He knew the lady was smart but he had not expected her to turn the tables and out maneuver him so easily. Daemon was torn between disappointment and amusement at the entire situation.

"She's more clever than you thought, my Prince."

"Yes…I will have to change my strategy to win this war."

Daemon felt a large hand on his thigh, warmth seeping into his skin, and felt himself nearly melt at the touch. He was always putty in his Prince's hands and he doubted that would ever change, his only hope was that they would soon have a third to join them in the Prince's bed so they can both lavish her with the attention she deserves. Daemon felt his pants growing tighter as Oberyn stroked his thigh under the table and he started to squirm a bit to try and relieve the pressure.

"Ser Daemon? Are you alright? You look a bit fevered."

Daemon looked up to find Visenya hovering in front of him looking concerned and it warmed him from the inside out. He shook his head a bit and tried to subtly push Oberyn's hand away but the man grabbed his manhood instead and Daemon had to bite back the curse that tried to fly out of his mouth.

"I am fine, MY Lady. You needn't worry about my health."

"If you're fine then why are you flushed and sweating? Not to mention that your breathing is abnormally fast and you can't seem to sit still."

"I believe that is my fault little one."

"Your fault? You didn't test a new poison on him did you?"

"No little one, nothing like that. I am merely teasing him when he is unable to retaliate as we are in public."

"Teasing him? Why would that cause this reaction? Did you bring up something really embarrassing?"

She gave them an odd look and Doran struggled to fight back his snort of laughter. He realized she was probably thinking of the kind of teasing her brothers did to her as kids. Daemon just groaned and let his head thunk onto the table in front of him while Oberyn just blinked a few times before answering.

"Are you truly that innocent little one? Do you not know how pleasure works?"

"You mean what Theon used to do in the brothel of Wintertown?"

"I doubt very much the boy had any idea what he was doing little one. A man experience in the art of giving pleasure has many, many ways to bring his partner to new heights of ecstasy."

The red flush that had consumed her face now traveled down her throat at his seductive tone and look. Visenya swallowed hard and moved to step back from the men at the table but Oberyn was as fast as the viper he was named for and was over the table in the blink of her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his other hand gently against the base of her throat as his voice deepened in her ear so only she could hear him.

"You drive us both to the brink of insanity little one. So beautiful, and fiery, and intelligent…with these luscious curves, and these kissable lips…Daemon and I have been with each other off and on for many years little one…but we both want you to join us…to be with us. Will you give us that honor little one? Will you allow the two of us the great honor of showing you how pleasurable lovemaking can truly be?"

As Oberyn's words were seducing her mind she felt his hands wandering her body, and soon felt another body behind her as a second set of hands joined in. She felt as though her head was wrapped in a wool cloak and everything was muffled and fuzzy. It was as though the Prince's words and tone were putting her under some sort of spell and she was helpless to resist it. Oberyn and Daemon shared a look over he head and they began to slowly, and carefully, maneuver their way towards the doors of the hall while Oberyn kept up his stream of low seductive words in Visenya's ear, Daemon joining in with the same treatment to her other ear. When they finally reached the doors and slipped through them Oberyn gently pinned her against the nearest wall and gave her such a hungered look that she felt her toes curl and her stomach twist.

"Oberyn…please…I don't know what to do…my stomach is all in knots, my head is fuzzy…I feel like I'm dying."

"You are not dying little one. Those are your bodies way of trying to tell you that you are attracted to us, that you want to be with us just as we want to be with you. As for not knowing what to do…that is alright little one…we can teach you."

"My Lady…please? Allow us to show you what real pleasure feels like…"

"Oberyn, Daemon…"

"Gentlemen, My Lady…I hate to interrupt you but one of our men in Essos has returned with some very interesting news that you are going to want to hear My Lady."

"Thank you Prince Doran, I am eager to hear what news comes from Essos."

As Visenya moved away from the men and back into the dining hall Oberyn leveled his brother with a look that nearly had the elder sibling laughing at his brother's frustration.

"I am sorry Oberyn…but she will be very happy when she hears this news and I felt it important that she do so immediately."

"What news?"

"You will find out soon enough…come."

The three men followed the Lady's path and this time she chose to sit between Oberyn and Daemon, which soothed Oberyn's irritation…somewhat. Once they were all seated Doran nodded to the man in front of them and he began repeating what he had told Doran.

"I bring news from Essos about the Targaryen siblings. The male, Viserys, was killed a while back when he threatened his sister and her unborn child in front of her Dothraki warlord husband. Unfortunately she has lost both her child and her husband."

"That's horrible…she must be so distraught."

"She has something new to focus her attentions on now, My Lady. She was gifted three dragon eggs at her wedding, supposedly turned to stone by time, and she placed them on her husband's pyre before lighting it. From what I've heard she walked into the flames and the next morning rose unburnt with three baby dragons clinging to her."

"She hatched the eggs? I see…thank you Doran. You were right…this is important news. Do you know what she plans to do now?"

"I do not, My Lady. If my Prince wills it I will return and find out what I can."

"You may do so, thank you for the news."

The man bowed and left the room to prepare for his return trip while Visenya sat in silence, staring at her hands as though confused by them, though Oberyn doubted it was her hands that had her confused.

"Little one? What is going on inside that pretty little head of yours?"

"I need to go to my chambers…I apologize for leaving so abruptly Prince Doran."

Visenya was out of her seat, and out of the room, before any of them could even stand up. Oberyn wondered just what in that news had gotten her so excited.

"Either of you have any idea what that was about?"

"No…Gendry? Any ideas?"

"No Milord…"

The men end up gathering in the water gardens and are discussing the latest news when they see Visenya hurrying through the gardens with something clutched against her chest.

"Now just what is our little wolf up to?"

"Shall we find out My Prince?"

"We shall."

Visenya, unaware of the group following her, made her way to the end of the water gardens where the largest fire in the palace could be found. When she made it there the men watched in horror as she held her bundle inside the flames while still holding it. Oberyn started to try and pull her back but she kicked him in the shin and glared at him.

"Do not interrupt this Oberyn. If you mess this up I will hurt you."

"Mess what up, Lady Visenya? Why are you trying to burn yourself?"

"I'm not. Am I screaming in pain right now?"

"No…"

"Exactly."

They all watched her silently as she focused on the flames, Oberyn catching her when she suddenly fell backwards with a shocked look on her face.

"Are you alright little one?"

He grabbed her hands and was surprised to find no damage done to her skin. He looked up at his brother and found an equally stunned look.

"Little one…"

"It worked…look."

They turn to the flames as a tiny blue reptilian head pokes out before leaping across the gap and into Visenya's arms. A tiny blue dragon looked up at her adoringly and Oberyn swore he actually felt his jaw unhinge.

"A dragon…a real dragon…an actual fire-breathing dragon…I'm dreaming…that's what this is…a weird dream."

"Gendry…you're not dreaming…and she's real."

"How do you know it's a girl little one?"

"I just do…she's beautiful."

"She needs a name, Lady Visenya."

"Lyanna…after my mother. She's the same blue as the winter roses she was said to have loved so much…"

"A lovely name little one. We should find something for her to eat."

"I have gathered a few books that make mention of the dragons of old. I will have them sent to your chambers to see if they might be able to help you."

"Thank you, Prince Doran. Oberyn…I'm pretty sure she wants meat not grass."

"Oberyn was waving a handful of water grass in front of the decidedly unimpressed little dragon. The man shrugged before tossing the greenery over his shoulder and offering her his arm.

"Then let us go and find the little dragon some meat."

Gendry decided he'd had enough excitement for one night and chose to go to bed while Doran went back to his own chambers. Oberyn and Daemon led Visenya to the kitchens where the servants were having their meal.

"No, please don't get up on my account. Continue your meals."

"My Lady…we can help you find whatever it is you seek."

"I need some sort of meat…though I'm not sure what she might want to eat or how she'll like it fixed."

"She who, My Lady?"

"Don't scream everyone but…this is Lyanna…my new baby dragon."

None of the staff screamed, but several of the women started cooing over how adorable the baby was and Daemon was fairly certain the little thing was preening under the attention.

"Not to worry My Lady. We'll gather up a variety of meats prepared a few ways and find out what she likes best."

"Thank you so much but you shouldn't have to go through so much trouble.

"It's no trouble My Lady. This is what we enjoy doing."

In no time there was a spread of different meats in three different preparations…raw, roasted, and grilled. The meats were cow, goat, chicken, deer, boar, rabbit, goose, and squirrel. Lyanna seemed to prefer her meat roasted and she preferred the goat and goose meats over the others.

"Well…at least we know what she likes now and how to fix it for her."

"We do indeed My Lady. We will make sure that a portion of such meats is set aside for her at each meal of the day so she can eat with you and Ghost."

The staff already sent out a sizeable piece of deer leg for Ghost every night and now they would add a portion of roasted goat or goose to that tray for the little dragon.

"You are all amazing, thank you so very much. I can't imagine how long it would have taken me to figure this out on my own."

"Think nothing of it My Lady. We enjoy helping you."

Oberyn steered her back out of the kitchens toward her chambers where the three went in to sit and talk. Oberyn's face took on a more serious look as he leaned toward Visenya.

"You realize that word of this little dragon hatching to you will spread like wildfire through the seven kingdoms? Everyone will find out within the space of a month regardless of whether we try and keep it quiet."

"I know…maybe…maybe it's time to stop being quiet. Maybe it's time to be loud and make a scene."

"What did you have in mind little one?"

"An announcement…sent out to every house in the seven kingdoms all at once."

"What will you say in this announcement?"

"The truth. That the Queen's children are the bastards of her incestuous relationship with her brother. That I am the true born daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. That my Uncle was not a traitor to the crown but rather trying to see the truth come to light."

"They will want proof, little one."

"The records will be in the Maester's Citadel."

"The Queen will probably try to have access blocked."

"That will only add strength to my claim if she does."

"True. When will you do this?"

"I will write the first letter myself and then others can help make copies so we can send them out in the morning."

"I'll help, I'm sure Oberyn will as well, Doran will probably be willing to assist if he's still awake. What about your friend Gendry?"

"I'm still teaching him how to read and write. I'm hoping he will one day be legitimized and claim his place as the Head of house Baratheon and return it to it's former glory."

"A tall order little one."

"I'm stubborn though."

"That you are."

Daemon went to speak to Doran who soon joined them in making copies of the letter Visenya wrote up and by morning they were ready to be sent out across Westeros…and she made sure that one went with the messenger who was returning to Essos.

 _ **To the heads of every house in Westeros,**_

 _ **My name was once known as Visenya Snow. I was believed to be the bastard daughter of the late honorable Lord Eddard Stark. Before he was murdered to hide the Queen's dirty little secret he told me his own secret kept since my birth. I am not his daughter, but rather the true born daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Therefore, I am the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and I intend to lay claim to my birthright. Anyone who doubts my claim may feel free to check the Maester's records in the Citadel and see for themselves that my claim is truth. The Queen's claim of her children being those of Robert Baratheon, however, is a lie. My Uncle found the birth records for the children of the Baratheon line and every last one was born black of hair…even when a golden haired Lannister married into the line several times. The Queen's children, rather, are bastards born of her incestuous relationship with her twin brother. The current King has no claim to the throne he sits upon in his cruelty and ignorance. My uncle gave me a small chest before his murder that had been left for me by my mother and father. In it were several items of theirs but the most important of these was a dragon egg. I have hatched this egg through fire and suffered no burns. The dragon I hatched has been named Lyanna in honor of my mother and when she is large enough we will claim my birthright together with the help of House Martell. I ask that the remaining houses of Westeros aid me in reclaiming the throne from the Lannisters so that I may bring in an age of peace and harmony across all of the seven kingdoms.**_

 _ **Lady Visenya Targaryen**_

 _ **Rightful Heir to the Iron Throne**_

"Do not get your hopes too high little one, many will not believe these claims unless they can see the dragon with their own eyes."

"That will not happen until she is much older and stronger. I will not risk her safety."

"Agreed, Lady Visenya. As I stated earlier Dorne will stand behind you every step of the way and do whatever is needed."

"Thank you Prince Doran. Your support means a great deal to me. I can't wait to read Robb and Theon's response to this…it should be interesting at the very least."

"Visenya…I have been waiting for the right time to ask this but I feel that it must be now."

"Oberyn? What is it?"

"I would like your permission to formally court you in hopes of a marriage between us in the near future."

Visenya was not the only one staring at him in open-mouthed shock at this statement. He was known for being a consummate bachelor with no interest in settling down. Doran was beyond thrilled to hear those words come out of his brother's mouth and knew he would encourage the union wholeheartedly. Daemon was thrilled but also a bit torn, despite knowing he himself would never be able to marry a woman who would one day be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Oberyn…are you sure? I mean…marriage is a permanent thing…"

"Visenya…little one…I am positive this is the course of action I wish to take. I have never met another woman in all the world like you, and I doubt I will ever find one like you again. I am not willing to risk losing you to another man."

"If you are certain then…I give permission for you to court me."

"I promise you little one, you will not regret this decision."

"I certainly hope not. I'm willing to share you with Daemon but I will not share you with another woman."

"I understand little one, and I feel the same way."

"You don't want to share me with other women?"

"You know what I meant little smartass."

"I know…"

Visenya was curled up on the window seat with her back against Oberyn's chest and Daemon's head in her lap, her little dragon curled up beside her hip in a large nest of blankets and pillows. Doran quietly left the room so as not to disturb them and retired to his own chambers. For the first time in many years he felt hope for the future.

A/N: A shorter chapter I know but this is more to fill in a few gaps and get out some important information before the next phase begins. Also…more sass b/c I love the sass and the seduction too lol. Hope everyone enjoyed this one.


End file.
